A Fallen Angel and Her Saints
by ThexSinningxSaint
Summary: Kalina ran to Boston following tragic events in her life, trying to escape from hurt and pain when she meets and befriends the brothers, Connor and Murphy. This is a story about the chaos and trouble that ensues after five years of being friends with the Boondock Saints. (Rated M for language and eventual MurphyxOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning!: There's bad language aplenty in this story, I mean what would a Saints story be without it.**

**Disclaimer!: I don't own the Boondock Saints! The name Kalina isn't even mine, I stole it from another story XD Anyway I wish I did own the Saints, but unfortunantely nope.**

**Now on to my author's note. This is a story about the Saints and my OC. There will be an eventual Murphy/OC romance, but not for a while. Please forgive my terrible Irish accents! I'm trying really bad, but they suck anyway, I'm sorry! Also, I'm very sorry if I don't update all the time. I currently have writer's block for this story. In any case I hope you enjoy!**

**-ThexSinningxSaint**

Kalina sighed kicking the door once again, as if it would help the lock. Her key was stuck in the lock of the door and that wouldn't be so bad if she could at least get into her apartment, but the lock refused to budge. She had almost given up when she got a second wind and decided to try to get into her new home once more.

She twisted the key in the lock, "Come on!...Come on!...You fucking lock!...Be kind and let me in!...Come on!" during this time she was kicking the door and shaking the key in the lock to try to get it to budge. On the last "come on!" her key had decided it had enough and snapped in two, leaving one piece in her lock and one piece in her hand. She looked at it and gasped in anger then started beating the door uncaring ofthe noise. "You fucking...!" she kicked it. "Son of a bitch!" she punched it. "You no good, low life, bastard!" she kicked it yet again. "I fucking hate you!" she hit it some more until she heard a voice from behind.

"Ya know, we heard there was a crazy lady beating up a door down here..." the Irish accent told her. She spun around to see two men standing on the stairs. They had blue eyes like her and looked like they were in their early 20s, about the same age as she was, but unlike her they had brown hair while she was blonde. They were dressed in jeans, black t-shirts and boots and looked similar enough to be brothers if not twins.

"Aye. We did." the one with longer and darker brown hair said to the other one who must've been the one that had spoken before. Kalina was too pissed off to even be embarassed, "It called me a mean name." she said, a slight bit of the southern accent she tried so desperately to hide coming through, "And ya know I just can't let it get away with that."

"Oh of course not!" said the one with lighter spiked up hair that had spoken first.

She shrugged, "Well ya never know! Today the door, tomorrow the window!" she said turning back the door and shaking the handle vigourously even though she knew it would be of no use.

The one that had just spoken took a step closer, "Havin' trouble with yer lock there lass?" he asked.

Kalina laughed so as not to cry in frustration with the door, "What was your first clue?" she asked back.

"I think it was the yelling and the door kicking." he told her looking at the other one who nodded in agreement.

"You never know with me though. I am crazy. You'll learn that one day."

"How reassuring from our new neighbor." the other one finally spoke again.

She turned to him and shrugged, "Sorry."

"Would ya like some help?" the spikey haired one spoke again.

"If you can open this door, without breaking the door down, which trust me I've considered, I will be forever in your debt!" she said and moved out of the way, standing by the other man.

He chuckled, "Well now we have ta help!" he said as he knelt down to get a better look at the lock.

"I'm a little afraid of what that means, but if you can open that door I'll be so happy I won't care." she said.

Spikey hair was now focused on the lock, "What the hell's in here?" he asked when he was startled by barking that started from inside.

She moved to show him her half of the key in her palm, "The other half of this...Walker! Shhh!" she told the barking and it stopped.

The man she was standing next to turned to her and asked, "Ya have a dog?"

Kalina laughed and said, "No, I trained my pet moose to bark. Cool, huh?"

"Very." he said laughing too.

It was quiet for a while until spikey hair said, "Well...ya really did a number on this door didn't ya?"

"I don't play around." came her reply.

"Let me see." the one who had been standing next to her moved to the door.

Spikey hair moved out of the way, "Be my guest."

After some deliberation they both stood back up, "Well there's nothin' we can do for ya. I recommend callin' a locksmith." spikey hair said.

"Or a magician..." the other one added on.

She sighed, "I would..., but my phone's kinda in there." she pointed to the door.

"You can use ours if ya want. We live right upstairs." said the one with longer hair pointing to the ceiling above.

"Really? Thank you so much!" she told him relief flooding her voice.

He nodded and turned to go back up the stairs with her following him and spikey hair behind her, "Why're ya goin' so slow?" spikey hair asked

from behind Kalina on the stairs.

She had been lost in thougt, "Hm?...Oh! Just rethinking my life choices is all."

"Why?" the one in front of her arrived at door that looked the exact same as hers only instead of saying "4B" it said "5A". He stopped with his hand on the knob waiting for her reply.

"Well because I'm going into a strange apartment of two men I don't know...that doesn't exactly scream 'wise decision' now does it?" shesmirked.

Spikey hair stepped around her and stood next to the one by the door, "Well let us introduce ourselves...I'm Connor." he said and stuck out a hand, she shook it, "And this is Murphy."She shook his hand as well, "Most people call me 'Murph' though." he added.

Connor scoffed at that, "'Most people.' It's just me and ma that call ya that."

Murphy frowned at Connor, "And everyone we know back in Ireland!"

Connor shook his head, "Pfff! Whatever." he let it drop and turned back to Kalina who was watching amused.

"Should I have brought popcorn or something?" her eyes shined with held-back laughter.

"Wouldn'ta been a bad idea." Murphy answered. She chuckled.

"So, do ya have a name or should we just call ya 'the crazy lady that beats up doors?'" Connor asked.

She pretended to think about it, "Well as much as I like that nickname..." she paused to laugh, "I think I'll opt for Kalina."

"Kalina?" Murphy repeated as Connor finally went to unlock their door.

"As you live and breathe." she answered turning to look at him, smiling.

"Well it's nice to meet ya Kalina..." Connor said then pushed the door open, "Sorry about the mess, but it is us that live here."

Both Connor and Murphy went inside and she followed suit. The doorway revealed a small white apartment that looked a lot like hers, but had two mattresses on the floor and clothes strewn everywhere. "Oh please." she answered, "This idn't messy. I've seen much worse."

A little later Kalina was on the phone talking sternly and the boys were sitting on their matresses playing cards and smoking, listening amusedlyto Kalina's half of the conversation on the phone, "...Yes. Kalina. Theirin. T-H-E...I need you to come fix my door, I can't get into my apartment...No! You can't come tomorrow!...Well then build a time machine out of a Dolorian tomorrow and come back and fix my door today!...Please!?...You do understand I gotta sleep in there right?...Ew. Well since you refuse to come fix my door, the answer to that is definitely no...Yeah, not happening...I'll sleep in the hallway then! I don't care!...Listen! Let's stop talking about my sleeping arrangements and let's talk about the fact that you coulda been down here fixing my door by now...Ugh! Fine! Tomorrow then! But I'm only paying you half!...Well then come today...Seriously? You'd rather take half the money than take half an hour out of your life to change my lock?...Come on! Please!?...Gratitude?...Yeah. I thought as much...Fine! You know what? I'll pay you full price tomorrow just so I don't have to talk to you anymore!...Yes!...Goodbye!" she hung up and went to sit with her knees pulled up and arms resting on them by Connor and Murphy on the floor next to their mattresses.

"Ya were too nice." Connor said dealing out cards between himself and Murphy.

She hung her head resting it on her knees, "I know..." it came out muffled, "I always am."

They laughed at her and she glowered at them. "So, do Connor and Murphy have a last name? I assume you heard mine from my phone conversation earlier." she asked while they were playing cards.

"Aye. MacManus." Murphy answered her focusing on his next move in the card game.

"Wow. If I didn't know you were Irish before..." she trailed off.

Connor thought of something, "Wait. Don't ya want ta know what my last name is?"

"It's MacManus, isn't it?" she asked him confused.

He looked back at his cards satisfied with her answer, "Aye..., but how did ya know that?"

She still wasn't getting the point of this and said, "Because you two look like brothers?"

"Do we now?" he shot a look to Murphy, who looked puzzled, then looked back at Kalina, "Well let me ask ya this then... Who do ya think is

older?" Murphy got what Connor was getting at and his features lit up as looked at her intently.

Kalina furrowed her brow and looked between them, "Aren't you guys twins?"

"Ahhhhhhh! Damn!" both the boys said in dissapointment then went back to their card game.

Kalina leaned back on her hands, "What? What am I missin' here?"

Connor laid down his cards triumphantly and Murphy threw his cards at Connor while Connor laughed, happy that he won whatever game they were playing. Murphy then turned to Kalina, "E'er since the day we were born our ma's refused to tell us who's older and so we were just wonderin' who seemed older." he said then pointed to himself and mouthed "Me."

"Ya are not! Ya lyin' bastard!" Connor had evidently caught Murphy.

"Am too! And I'm not a _lyin'_ bastard! Just a regular one!" he said back to Connor and they all couldn't help, but laugh at what he said.

"I don't blame her ya know." Kalina stated. They just looked at her startled. She shrugged in response, "It's true. If I had twins I would do the same thing, but then again I'm never having kids so I don't have to worry about it."

They ignored the second half of her sentence, "Ya would torture yer kids like that!?" Connor asked her appalled.

She smirked, "That woman carried _both_ of you around for nine months _and_ you made her have two kids one right after the other, a type of pain I don't even wanna imagine, and then she raised you! I say if she doesn't wanna tell you I understand why she wouldn't exactly wanna hear the 'I'm older! Respect your elders!' 'You're only older by two minutes!' argument and she has every right to fuck with your heads."

They frowned at her and Murphy asked, "How d'ya know we'd do that?"

"Because that's what every kid does! I was seven years older than my brother and I rubbed it in his face since day one." Kalina replied knowing she was right.

They turned back to their cards, "Yer poor brother then." Murphy said as he was shuffling cards.

"Do ya at least have a guess as ta who's older?" Connor asked her.

Kalina tried to hide the smile that said she did, Murpy saw it and jumped up, "Ya do! Who!?"

"Lemme ask you something first." she said and their excitement died down as they waited for the question. "Why do you care?"

This stumped them then Murphy said, "Because we need ta know."

"I get that part, but why?" she asked. When they stayed silent she went on, "I mean it's not gonna change your life or anything. It's just gonna make one of you happy and one of you miserable. What's so bad about not knowing?"

Connor started to say something then stopped, then started again, "Yer not a twin ya don't understand!" he finally said and Murphy agreed.

Kalina laughed then said, "Well if I don't understand why you need to know then you don't need to know what I think."

"That's not fair!" Murphy said.

"Life's not fair." she stuck out her toungue at him.

Connor laughed, "Are ya four!?"

Kalina rolled her eyes, "Yes. I'm secretly a four-year-old."

"I knew there was somethin' off about ya." Murphy cut in.

Kalina cocked an eyebrow at him, "Woopdeedoo." she said unenthusiastically, "Way to go Sherlock. You've figured out that I'm really four."

Murphy chuckled and said, "Conn, this game's gettin' borin'."

"Just 'cause yer loosin'."Connor smirked.

"Let's go to McGinty's! Like we were goin' ta before we met the door beater." he nodded his head toward Kalina.

"Ha. Ha. You're hilarious." she said then turned to Connor, "What's McGinty's?"

"It's our bar we go ta. It's right down the street. Ya wanna go?" Connor answered her.

Kalina stood up, "Sure. Not like I got anywhere to be."

Murphy and Connor walked towards the door slipping on their black coats, "Well ya could go visit yer boyfriend the locksmith." Murphy said and walked out the door.

Kalina shuddered, "Don't even joke about that! That guy was serious!" she yelled at him.

They walked into McGinty's to find it mostly empty with one lone bartender, he was a short older man with glasses and a two men who were talking at the bar.

The men recognized Connor and Murphy instantly, "Hey!" one of them yelled then he noticed Kalina, "Who's your friend?"

"Hey Doc." Murphy said to the bartender, then he turned to the guys looking at Kalina and put his arm around her shoulders, "This is Kalina. She's our new bodyguard." he smirked at her.

"Yeah!" Connor jumped in, "She protects us from dangerous doors!"

"Oh! Both of you hush!" Kalina said her face turning red from embarassment.

Murphy just hugged her tighter with his arm, "Are ya blushin' there lass?"

Kalina shook him off, "No!" she huffed and sat down on a stool. Both Connor and Murphy found her embarassment hilarious.

Doc decided to put her out of her misery, "Y-y-yer too good to be hangin' around the likes o' them...Fuck!...Ass!...I'm Doc." he said.

Kalina smiled and put out a hand, he shook it, "Thank you. And I'm Kalina."

"N-nice ta meet ya. So...Fuck!...Ass!...What can I get ya?" he asked her.

Upon hearing this Connor and Murphy jumped back in their conversation, "Three pints, Doc." Connor said.

"Ah, no. Just two. I'll have water." Kalina said.

The three just looked at her startled, "No, make it three, it's on us." Murphy said.

Kalina laughed, "That's really nice, but I'll still have water. Thanks." They went back to just staring at her like she was crazy, "What? I'm allergic. I can't drink." she said.

"Ohhhh! Well why'd ya want ta come ta the bar then?" Connor asked.

"Umm...I like bars." she said confused why he was asking.

"But if ya can't drink what fun is a bar?" he replied.

Doc put their drinks up on the bar and Kalina took a sip, "Well...there's usually good people to talk to at bars, but apparently not at this one." she joked with him.

Connor laughed and pretended to be offended, "Ohhh. I see."

Murphy who had already downed his pint leaned over and said, "She's just mad 'cause she has no doors to beat up."

"Fuck you." she smirked at him.

"Time and place lass." Murphy jokingly flirted with her. She choked on the water she had been taking a drink of and he and Connor burst into laughter.

"Not...funny..." Kalina said while coughing which just made them laugh harder. Doc handed her a napkin. "Fuck the both of ya!" she said the more mad she got the more her southern accent came through.

Connor managed to stop laughing, "So, what part of the south are ye from?"

"I'm not." she said.

Connor was startled and looked at Murphy, "I thought that's where that accent was from?"

"No it is." Kalina said, "I just ain't from there."

"Well then we're is yer accent from?" he asked.

Kalina smiled sadly playing with the water ring her glass left on the bar, "My dad. He was from the south and who knew accents were genetic?" she hid the sad smile.

"Well I certainly didn't." Connor said looking at Doc who just raised his eyebrows at Connor.

They went on talking and having a good time as Connor and Murphy drank more and more and people kept showing up as it got later into the evening. When people were talking to Murphy and Connor, Kalina usually talked to Doc then they finally decided to leave and walked back to their apartment building.

"How are you not drunk?" Kalina asked a perfectly coherent Connor and Murphy.

Connor shrugged in response and Murphy said, "Ha! It takes a lot more than that! We are Irish ya know."

"Good point."

Connor stepped up beside her, "Why were ya so quiet tonight?" he asked.

Kalina shrugged, "I don't know. I'm pretty shy."

"Ya weren't shy with us." Murphy said.

She laughed, "Well when someone catches you beating up a door, it's kinda hard to be shy after that."

They were nearing their appartment building and Murphy asked, "So, what's yer plan? Are ya really gonna sleep in the hallway?"

Kalina stopped short eyeing the fire escape ladder on the side of the building that hung about five feet above her head she then looked around and got an idea, "No..." she started climbing up on a dumpster and then jumping to the ladder and pulling herself up on the bottom rung, "I'm goin' home." she smirked. "See ya guys later." she said as she started climbing the ladder to her window.

A couple days later it was Sunday morning and the guys were getting ready to go to church.

"Hey. Do ya wanna see if Kalina wants ta go ta church with us?" Murphy asked.

Connor smirked like he knew something Murphy didn't, "Sure. Why don't ya go ask her? We gotta leave soon."

Murphy eyed him suspiciously as he went out the door and walked down the stairs to Kalina's door and knocked.

"Murph and/or Connor, I want you to know, I hate you." came muffled from inside.

"Come on! It's not *that* early!" he called back through the door.

"How early is '*that* early'?" she said less muffled this time. Then the door opened and she was in her pajamas.

Murphy looked at her, "Ya wear glasses?"

"Yes." she looked at him tiredly.

"Why don't ya usually wear them?" he asked.

She smiled, "Because I usually wear contacts."

"Oh," he said, then looked down, "nice pants." he laughed.

Kalina looked down too, they were simple plaid pajama pants, "They're comfortable!" she defended them, "Did you really come down here just to discuss my sleeping attire?" she asked impatiently.

He was still laughing slighty, "No. Me and Conn were wonderin' if ya wanted ta come ta church with us?"

"Well sure, but I don't know if you'd want me to go... I'm not very religious..." she said earnestly.

Murphy had started to go back up the stairs, but stopped and looked over his shoulder at her, "Do ya believe in God?"

"Yeah." she answered.

He shrugged, "Then ya can go. Get ready. We're leavin' soon." he smiled at her and ascended the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning!:There's still a lot of cussing in this story! After all they are the Saints.**

**Disclaimer!: I still do not own the Saints or anything related to them! I know, it's sad.**

**Author's note: Hey there! So yay chapter two! I know this chapter and the last one were kinda slow, but it is the beginning of the story. Things should pick up in the next chapter which is when we get to the time period of the first movie. Also, I know I skipped five years, but I do have a reason for that! Just trust me! I mainly wanted you to see how the Saints and my OC meet and then move on to when they become the Saints. Another thing I want to mention is that in my story I'll be including deleted scenes that were in the original script (like their mom), so if you have no idea what I'm talking about you can continue reading, I just don't want you to think I'm making up random things as I go along. It might help you to go online and read the script if you haven't already, it's not that long and it's entertaining! Chapter three should be up pretty soon!**

**-ThexSinningxSaint**

*Five Years Later*

Murphy and Connor had just gotten home from work at the meat packing plant the day before St. Patrick's Day. Murphy headed to jump in the shower while Connor went around their apartment doing other things.

"Damn water's cold again!" Murphy called out turning it off, disappointed with it.

Connor was going through the mail, "Okay..." he replied absentmindedly.

Murphy threw on some jeans and his boots, "I'm goin' ta see if Kalina has hot water...and when ya realize what I said ya can come down and join the party." he said shaking his head at his brother who was ignoring him. He walked down stairs and into Kalina's apartment where she was taking a shower. She had set up a makeshift wall around the shower because people were constantly barging into her apartment. "Hey!" Murphy called over the wall, "Do ya have any hot water?"

"Ugh! No! I'm freezin' my ass off in here!" she called back. Murphy sat down on her bed and started petting Walker, Kalina's eight year old Golden Retriever.

"So get out!" he suggested.

"No!" she sounded appalled at the idea, "It's just a little cold water! Just 'cause you're not man enough to deal with it, doesn't mean I can't!" she teased him.

He made a face she couldn't see and looked at the flimsy wall, "I'll knock down this wall, lass!"

She paused, "Okay! I'm sorry!... Please don't!"

He laughed, "God! Yer so shy! You'll get over that eventually!"

"I highly doubt that!" Kalina replied, then the shower made a noise and released hot water, "Ha! Hot water! Hell yeah!" she said excitedly.

Murphy scratched behind Walker's ear, "Great! Ya mind if I use yers?"

"As long as the walls stay up, it's all yours!" she negotiated.

"Well what kinda fun is that?" he joked.

"The kind where you get hot water!" she reasoned.

Murphy sighed out a "Fine!" when Connor bursted in to the room saying, "We have no fucking hot water!"

Murphy looked at him annoyed, "Ya don't say! Kalina! Imagine that!"

"Wow! Hurry! Call up the newspapers! We've got a real story here!" Kalina said turning the water off.

Connor sat down next to Murphy on the bed, "Fuck the both of ya!...Kalina! I'll knock down yer wall!"

Murphy burst into laughter as Kalina said, "You two really are twins, aren't ya?"

"It took ya five years ta figure that out?" Connor said back.

"I'm goin' ta get my stuff." Murphy told Connor and he got up.

She scoffed, "Try, five minutes." she emerged from behind the wall dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, her blond hair, wet.

"Really?" he asked as she threw a towel over a chair.

"What?"

He made a confused face at her, "Ya got dressed in the shower?"

She sat down next to him to put on her black converse and shrugged, "I always do."

"Why?"

She looked down focusing on tying her laces, "I'm used to it."

Murphy walked through the door with clothes and towel in hand. "Yer used ta gettin' dressed in the shower?" Connor questioned.

"Not in it, but near it, yeah. If I got dressed in it my socks would get wet." she finished putting her shoes on and went to brushing her hair, but then stopped to pet Walker as he walked up and nudged her arm, tail wagging wildly.

Connor shook his head as they heard the shower turn on, "Yer a strange woman."

"It took ya five years ta figure that out?" Kalina asked in a mock Irish accent.

"Try, five minutes." he replied in a southern accent thicker than hers. They laughed and he asked, "So, are ya goin' ta church with us in the mornin'?"

She moved around the room getting ready, "If I don't get called in, sure."

"Bein' a CSI is goin' ta kill ya one day!" Murphy said.

Kalina laughed, "I know! But I love it anyway!"

"Are ya still goin' ta love it when yer dead?" he asked.

"Yes! When it kills me I'll still be happy! You guys can just put a big happy face on my grave!" she replied. Connor rolled his eyes. "Anyway, if I don't get called in I'll meet ya outside my door when you leave. If I do get called in I'll be gone or asleep." she added after a beat of silence.

"Alright." Connor said and the conversation died down until he said, "So, are ya workin' tonight? Is that what yer gettin' ready for?"

"No." she made a face, "I'm going over to Sam's. She has this guy she wants me to meet. He's a friend of her boyfriend's."

Connor glanced toward the shower, "She's settin' ya up?"

She sighed, "Yeah."

He noticed her sigh, "What? Ya don't like bein' set up?"

"No, it's not that. It's just most guys hear I'm a CSI and they can't get away fast enough." she paused to laugh a little bit, "I just don't want that to happen tonight. I like set ups just fine."

Connor got a thoughtful look on his face and said, "Well I've got the perfect set up for ya."

"Wh-" she started to say when Murphy decided to throw water out of the shower on them, "Hey! I just had a shower! I don't need another one! What the fuck was that for!?" she yelled at him as he bursted into laughter.

Connor just looked over at the shower, "I bet ya I can tell ya what that was for!" he said loudly, more to Murphy than to Kalina.

"Why do ya have so much frou-frou stuff in here!?" Murphy changed the subject.

"I don't have frou-frou stuff!" Kalina said storming over to the shower that he turned off. Connor stood and left to get his things.

He scoffed, "Ya do too! There's all this frou-frou flowery stuff in here!"

She scowled, "Fuck you, no there's not!"

It was quiet for a minute while she waited for him to answer, he came out from behind the wall also dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and smirked, "Fuck you, yes there is."

"Nuh-uh. Just because I use more than a bar of soap doesn't mean it's frou-frou." she argued.

"But the fact that it's all pink and flowery does." he walked by her to sit down on her bed.

"It's not _all_ pink! I don't even like pink..." she trailed off realizing something that brought a smirk to her face, "And 'flowery'? Were you smelling my soap?"

He jumped up, "No! It has flowers on it!"

"Sure!" she managed to get out through her laughter.

"Whatever!" he said sitting back down on the bed.

At that moment Connor came back into the apartment carrying his things. He walked behind the wall and after a couple minutes he said, "There _is_ frou-frou stuff in here!" Murphy shot Kalina an I-told-you-so look.

"I don't have to listen to you. You were smelling my soap!" Kalina she told Murphy walking over to sit on her couch, "Here, Walker!" she called and he jumped on the couch and laid across her lap.

"What!?" and laughter came from the shower, "Murph! Ya know how creepy that is!? Watch out Kalina! Ya got yerself a stalker!"

Murphy jumped up from his place on the bed again, "Fuck you! I didn't!" he glared at Kalina who was trying really hard to hold back a laugh, "Fuck you too!" That just released Kalina's pent up laughter.

Rocco came into Kalina's apartment a couple minutes later, "Hey!"

"Hey! Roc! Hey!" came chorusing from the people around the apartment.

Rocco went to Kalina's fridge and grabbed a beer, "Hey! Grab me a coke Roc!" she said.

He did then went and sat down next to Kalina on the couch handing her the soda, "Geez. Are these guys payin' you rent yet? They practically live here."

"I know." she shrugged, "But eh, they're not _so_ bad."

"Good ta know what ya think of us!" Murphy called across the room.

A now dressed Connor broke into the conversation with, "Hey Kalina. You and Roc want ta go up ta the roof while Murph and order a pizza and grab beer?"

Kalina stood, "Sure. You want any help?"

"Nah, we got it. Ya guys head up." he responded.

Rocco stood up next to her, "Okay." Kalina shrugged and headed towards the door opening it.

Rocco walked out too and they started climbing the stairs to the roof of the building, "God! Why are there so many fucking stairs?" Rocco complained after a couple of floors, "Every time I come up here it's like climbin' Mt. Everest!"

Kalina laughed at him, "Come on! You can do it!" she encouraged making fun of him.

"Fuck you..." he panted.

"I don't think you have the stamina for that." she replied.

He finally reached the door to the roof and opened it, "I will throw you off this thing." he warned her.

She smirked, "I don't think you have the stamina for that either."

He ignored that comment and flopped down into one of the four lawn chairs they had set up there and she sat in one next to him, "So..." she said after a beat of silence.

He was annoyed at a question she hadn't asked, "No. I haven't quit workin' for the mob yet."

She leaned back in her chair, "I was gonna ask how Donna was, but that's just as awkward to talk about."

"Oh," he realized he was wrong, then laughed, "she still hates you."

Kalina laughed and fist pumped, "Yes! Score one for the sober chick." she said. "Look, Roc. You know I'm just lookin' out for you, right?" she added now on the subject of his job.

"I don't need you to." he replied leaning on his knees.

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop." she reasoned with him.

He waved a hand at her in a buzz-off motion, "Whatever." he said leaning back again as a sign he's given up.

Kalina was just as tired of talking about this as he was, "Okay." she said, "I'm done." he looked up at her from under his black hair. "I'm still gonna try to look out for you, but I'm not gonna bring it up anymore. Okay?"

"Okay!" he said in his happy-go-lucky spirit once again.

A few minutes later Connor and Murphy arrived on the roof, pizza and beers in hand. They opened the door to hear, "I don't know why you like it so much." Rocco stated.

"I don't know either." Kalina confessed, "I know everybody and their brother hates it and it's a terrible movie, but I love it anyway."

"Oh no!" Murphy groaned taking the chair next to Kalina setting things down, "Yer not talkin' about the Ninja Turtles movie again, are ya?"

"Yeah." Kalina and Rocco replied in unison which cause Connor and Murphy to groan in unison as Connor sat down in the last chair.

"What?" Kalina said getting ready to defend the movie, "It's about turtles who run around kicking ass! What's so bad about that?"

Rocco had grabbed a piece of pizza and was stuffing his face, "Their _turtles_! That's what's so bad about that. Turtles are in no way awesome!" he said.

"Yes they are!" Kalina argued.

"No they're not." Rocco said simply.

"Those ones are-!" Kalina started to argue, but was cut off.

"You guys! We gotta stop arguing about this!" Connor said.

Murphy took a drink of his beer and said, "Yeah. I thought we decided months ago that it was a solid 'Okay' movie."

"Not great, but not bad." Connor added on. Kalina and Rocco both grumbled their agreement, wanting to continue arguing. "Now shake hands and be friends." he said, making Murphy laugh. Kalina and Rocco looked at him skeptically and Kalina reached for a piece of pizza. "Kalina, I thought you had yer set up thing tonight?"

A look of realization passed over her face as she looked at her watch and saw she was late, "Oh shit! I totally forgot! Sam is gonna kill me!" she jumped up and downed the rest of her soda. "I gotta go! See you guys!" she called and raced inside and down the stairs.

"Set up thing?" Rocco asked starting his third piece of pizza.

"Aye. Kalina's got a date." Connor answered as they heard Kalina's motorcycle start up then zoom away.

Rocco looked at Murphy, "Seriously? I thought you were goin' after her?" Murphy just looked back at him. "I'll tell you one thing, if you don't sleep with her then I will." he continued.

Murphy and Connor both laughed, "Don't let Kalina hear ya say that." Murphy said.

"Why not?" Rocco asked looking back and forth between them.

Connor opened a beer, "Because Kalina'll castrate ya for sayin' shit like that!"

Rocco leaned back, an unimpressed look on his face, "I'm not afraid of her."

"Okay." Connor drew out the word, "But don't say we didn't warn ya."

The guys hung out for while longer after that until Connor and Murphy decided they would go to bed because they had church early in the morning and Rocco said they were crazy for getting up so early, but went home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning!: Bad language and some dirty jokes in this one! Oh no!**

**Disclaimer!: Still don't own the Saints, dammit all!**

**Author's Note: Whoo chapter three! *Throws confetti* Not much to say about this chapter, the conversation with their mom is from the script, like I mentioned before. If you haven't read it, it is online, but it's not essential that you read it for my story. I just don't want anyone to be confused. I think chapters will roughly be going one day= one chapter until later in the movie. For right now that's the system, I'm just trying not to make really long chapters, but it might happen anyway. Thanks for reading!**

**-ThexSinningxSaint**

*The Next Morning (St. Patrick's Day)*

Connor and Murphy were up early to get to church on time, as they descended the stairs they expected to see Kalina, but didn't, they turned to each other and shrugged and continued to church. After praying, kissing the statue of Christ and listening to the Priest give a sermon about "the indifference of good men" they went to work at the meat packing plant. Everything was normal until they had to train a woman named Rosengurtle Baumgatener who ended up kicking Connor in the crotch and getting punched in the face by Murphy. By the time they got home they were more than happy to be there. After hanging their rosaries by the door like they did everyday, they took off their clothes, so Connor could ice his crotch and so Murphy could get in the shower, then the phone rang.

Connor answered, "Hello."

It was the boys' mom, Annabelle, "Connor, is that you?" she asked.

"Mother, is that you?" Connor asked back.

"Is that worthless brother of yours there? I want ya both ta hear this." she told him.

"Ma, what's wrong?" Connor asked confused.

Just then Murphy went over, "No fuckin' hot water man. That-" he started.

Connor cut him off with, "Shut it. It's Ma." Murphy saw the concern in Connor's eyes and took a step closer to him.

"It's all yer fault." their mom stated, "Both of ya little bastards. I was a fool to believe ya would bring me any peace. The day yer Da left us when ya were almost too young ta remember, he said the two of ya would do me right and make me proud, but he was wrong and I got nothin' ta live for."

"Mother, what are ya sayin'? You're talkin' crazy here." Connor said into the phone.

"What's the matter with her?" Murphy cut in, but Connor ignored him.

"I finally found yer Da's army revolver, Connor." their mom said.

"What the hell are ya doin' with Da's gun!?" Connor yelled at her.

Murphy heard this and his eyes went wide, "What the...?"

"I got it ta my head now." their mom told Connor.

"What!?" he replied, "What are ya doin'?"

"I want ta tell ya one last thing before I pull the trigger." she said.

"Pull the trigger!? Have ya lost it woman!? Now just calm down here!" Connor yelled at her.

"Oh my God!" Murphy said.

"I..." their mom said.

"No Ma! No!" Connor yelled.

"BLAME..." she continued.

"Oh Jesus! No! No! Oh God! No Ma!" both Connor and Murphy screamed at the phone.

"YOU...!" their mom finished then they heard a gunshot. As soon as Connor heard it, he instinctively jumped up and dropped the bag of ice he was holding, sending ice flying in all directions and the phone that landed on the floor amongst the ice. Both of the boys fumbled for the phone until they finally caught it and put it to both their ears, they took turns yelling "Ma!?" into the phone, but with no reply the time that they waited to yell got longer and longer. Then finally their mom started laughing into the phone.

The second she started laughing Kalina bursted into the room, her 9mm in hand, surveying the area like a trained police officer, "Are you guys a'ight!?" she asked, her southern accent getting thicker by the second and then finished surverying the room and looked down at Connor and Murphy who she had been ignoring before, "Ahh!" she threw a hand over her eyes when she saw they were naked, "What the fuck!? Are ya guys okay!?"

"Aaaww, shit!...Evil woman!" Connor yelled at the phone.

"Lord have mercy. That was a good one Ma." Murphy said.

"Oh, Jesus! No ma! Christ ma! No!" their mom mocked them, making herself laugh even harder.

Murphy put the phone into the air, waiting for her to finish laughing and told Connor, "Oh, she's quite proud of herself." then he turned his attention to Kalina and smirked at the fact that she was covering her eyes, "Yeah, Kalina. We're fine. Just a little joke played on us by our loving mother."

Kalina breathed a sigh of relief, "God! You two scared me half to fuckin' death!...Fuckin'!...God!...I'm goin' back down stairs!" she grumbled and turned toward the door to leave, "And put some fucking clothes on!" she yelled then slammed the door shut, the boys laughed because they could hear her cussing as she walked down the stairs.

"Was that Kalina?" their mom asked hearing her yell.

"Yeah." Murphy said.

"Oh put the girl on! I haven't talked ta her in ages!" she said remembering the last time she saw Kalina was when their mother came to Boston a couple years ago.

"She left." Connor said.

Their mom sighed in disapointment, "Murphy! When are ya goin' ta ask that girl out!?" Connor shot him an _I-told-you-so_ look, Murphy smacked him in response. "She's a good girl, far too good for the likes of you, but I wanna see her a MacManus before I die!" Murphy shook his head, "I ain't goin' ta live forever! So hurry up!" she continued.

"Why aren't ya buggin' Connor about this?" Murphy whined.

"Because Connor's not in love with the girl! You two are perfect for each other and ya need ta see that before it's too late! And that'll never happen if ya don't do somethin'!" she scolded him and he frowned.

"Ha! Ha!" Connor mouthed at him.

"Oh, shut it." he replied.

"Okay, seriously, both ya listen ta me now." she said.

"All right, we're both here." Connor said.

"It's only 11:00 here boys so I got lot's more drinkin' ta do with yer worthless relatives down at the Anvil." their mom started.

"Just called ta torture us did ya?" Murphy asked.

Connor cut in, "How's Uncle Sibeal?"

Their mom sighed, "Well, ya know how it is with him. Always complainin' he's never turnin' a profit on St. Patty's. Whole damn family goes down there with no money 'cause we know he can't bear ta charge us." They all laughed at that. "But he's been havin' himself a nip or two as well... Been up the waitress' skirt all night, poor girl."

Murphy smirked at Connor and said, "Well you tell him ta take it easy with that. He's gotta learn ta respect women they way Connor does."

"Oh, Jesus." Connor said and rested his head in his hand.

Murphy went on, "I gave him his first lesson in sensitivity toward the fairer sex just today."

Connor glared at him, "Don't even do it, ya bastard."

"He got beat up by a girl!" Murphy said and broke out into a fit laughter.

"If that was a girl I want ta see some papers. She had ta be just preoperative for Christ sakes." Connor defended himself.

"Lord's name." their mom said.

"Mother Mary, full of grace." they replied in unison.

"What did you do, Connor?" she asked.

"Well, we tried to make friends and she gave me a shot ta the nuts." Connor said innocently.

"What...the dirty bitch!" their mom said aghast, "I hope ya trounced her a good one!"

Connor looked over at Murphy, "Well, I didn't but..." he trailed off.

Murphy shook his fist, "Don't worry, I respected the hell out of her for ya, Ma."

Their mom laughed and said, "Well listen, I know how my boys take ta scrappin' when they take ta drinkin'."

"Yes mother." they said in unison in a slightly condescending tone.

"I mean it now. I carried the two of you little bastards around in my belly at the same time you ungrateful pissants. Ya ruined my girlish figure in one fell swoop, and then ya sucked me dry. My tits are saggin' down ta my ankles. I trip over 'em for Christ sakes, now ya listen ta me, NO FIGHTEN!" the boys laughed, "Promise me boys." she finished.

"We promise." Murphy said.

"Yeah, we promise." Connor agreed.

"Well there's my boys and tell Kalina ta keep an eye on ya tonight, all right?...Shit. I gotta go. Looks like I caused a ruckus with that shot. Half the damn neighborhood is comin'." she told them.

"All right," Murphy started, "love ya ma. Listen, before ya go, just give us the goods, eh?" he said.

Connor jumped in, "Yeah. It's been 27 years."

"Still bickerin' over that, huh?" she questioned them.

"Come on, Ma. Out with it. Who came out first?" Connor said impatiently.

Their mom sighed, "All right, I suppose ya have the right ta know." The boys stood up in excitement for the answer. "Are ya ready?" she asked.

"Aye." they said in unison.

"The one with the biggest cock!" she yelled then slammed down the phone. The boys sighed angrily.

"Crazy woman." Connor muttered as he went to hang up the phone. He turned around to see Murphy looking at him with a smile on his face, "Don't start. I've had ice on mine."

Murphy just continued smirking and said, "Do ya think Kalina has hot water?"

Connor let out a laugh, "Oh I wouldn't mess with her right now. You know how that temper of her's is."

Murphy raised his eyebrows and nodded in agreement, "Aye..."

"Unless ya wanna go down there and propose to her, I'm sure she'd let ya use her shower then..." Connor added.

Murphy threw a towel at him, "Shut up." Connor just laughed at him.

After they both showered and got dressed they headed down to Kalina's to get her and then head down to McGinty's. When they opened the door she was on the phone with her friend who was also a CSI, Samantha, but everyone called her Sam. Kalina was saying, "Geez Sam! One of these days I'm gonna report that guy to the police for holding you hostage!..."she smiled then looked over to where the guys were coming in and waved, they sat down on the couch. "Well you tell him that if he doesn't let me see you too I'll have to go down there and git 'im." she said using her southern accent for effect, "...Trust me, you don't wanna know what that means..." she laughed. "Alright, but if you cancel again I will git 'im!...Other people wanna see you too, ya know? I'm starting to forget what you look like! You're a guy right?...Hey! Shut up! Don't even get me started on that guy last night!..." she smirked and Connor and Murphy looked at each other, listening to her conversation, "Uh-huh, that's what I thought...Yeah, well, I gotta go. I have Irishmen on my couch..." she looked at them, "Yeah! Definitely! I may need to borrow your shovel too...Okay, bye." Kalina hung up then looked at the guys on her couch, "So, how's your mom?"

"Ya know, I think she likes you better than she likes us." Murphy answered.

"Well she has good taste." she told him.

They stood up getting ready to go, "She's good...evil, but good." Connor said.

"Oh really." she smirked, "Good."

Murphy chuckled, "We're sorry we scared ya lass." he put an arm around her shoulders.

She shrugged him off and headed over to grab her jacket off a hook on the wall, "I wasn't scared. Just next time you guys decide to start screaming for no reason, I'd like to know about it first."

Connor and Murphy looked at each other then looked back at her skeptically, "Okay." Connor said and decided to change the subject, "So ya got called in last night did ya? Or did yer date just go really well?" he asked her glancing at Murphy who was petting Walker.

Kalina scoffed, "I got called in. Pfff, that guy was awful! I don't know what Sam was thinking!"

"Really?" Murphy looked up at her.

"Yeah!" she ran a hand through her hair, "He kept asking me if I had a 'thing' for dead people! Ugh!" she shuddered. That sent Connor and Murphy into a fit of laughter, "I don't wanna think about it anymore...Connor, why are you limping?" she asked holding the door open for the three of them to head down to the bar.

"I was just tryin' to break the ice, ya know?" Connor said after explaining their meeting with Rosengurtle Baumgatener.

Kalina looked at him knowingly and smirked, "Connor, what did you do?" he was quiet and she looked at Murphy who was looking down trying not to laugh. It clicked together in Kalina's mind, "Oh no. Not that joke again! Come on! It was funny the first time, but now you just need new material." she shook her head.

"Well I don't think she'd heard it before!" Connor sneered.

"She didn't like it very much in any case." Murphy jumped in.

Connor got back on track with the story, "Yeah! She got mad, punched me in the face and gave me a shot ta the nuts!"

"What a bitch." Kalina said, "I hope you hit her back!" she looked to him for confirmation.

Connor smiled, "I didn't, but Macho Murph over there gave her a nice hit."

Kalina looked over at Murphy, "Hell yeah!" she gave him a slap on the back to emphasize her point. "She deserved it...whore!" she added on. "Well how's about you forget about that and I can watch you two get drunk! Whaddaya say!?" The guys cheered as they entered the bar. It was already full of Irishmen filled to the brim with excitement for St. Patty's Day. The laughter and good times were practically tangible, but the guys knew Kalina would be pretty quiet tonight, she wasn't big on being the center of attention, especially for a bunch of drunk Irishmen who, if it wasn't a well known fact she could probably take any of them and that she was with Connor and Murphy, would hit on her even if they were sober. They went and sat the bar with Kalina as far up against the wall as she could get, Murphy on the stool next to her and Connor next to him. Doc came up and gave the boys their first round while handing Kalina a soda with a wink, she laughed and said "Love ya, Doc."

"Oh none of that." came the reply, "Y-y-you have to be drunk first." the two laughed. The drinking and laughing and loud conversations continued until Connor said he was gonna do it and Doc said he wouldn't this time, instantly a hush fell over the bar as everyone watched intently.

Connor grinned evilly, "Would somebody please come over here and..."

"Fuck!" Doc supplied unhappily.

"Me up the...!" Connor yelled smiling.

"Ass!" Doc said and everyone burst into laughter as Doc threw ice at the three of them.

At that point Rocco came in, "Hey Fuck Ass, get me a beer!" and everyone laughed again as Rocco came up and hugged the three of them and Doc threw more ice.

As Rocco let go Kalina said, "Oh thank God, air!" to Murphy and he chuckled. Rocco heard and came up and put his arms around just the two of them and squished them to him.

"Ya see what ya did?" Murphy said to her.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Stop!" she laughed.

"Good to see you too Kalina!" Rocco said as he let go, she flipped him off and a few that were watching laughed.

A few hours later about half the patrons had gone home and more were getting ready to go. One well known waitress, Sarah, was there and getting ready to leave to go home to her family and she pulled out a camera and started walking around snapping pictures of everyone. Sarah was always the motherly type and always did things like this, she called it 'creating memories.'

She walked up to where Rocco, Murphy, Connor and Kalina were all talking and Murphy made a face and said, "No."

"Come on! Please!" she begged the group.

They looked at each other, "Awww come on guys. Why not?" Connor said, "It won't hurt anything." The rest sighed and rolled their eyes, but consented and posed against the wall Kalina was sitting by. The rest of the patrons thankfully ignored them, as they were too drunk and loud to notice.

"Come on Doc!" Sarah called.

Doc looked startled, "W-w-w-what?"

She waved him over, "Come take a picture with these guys! They're here about as much as you are." the group laughed.

"A-a-alright, but d-don't expect this to happen everyday." Doc said and emerged from behind the bar.

"Oh trust me, I won't, especially not from this group." she said back.

They smiled, trying to get this over with, "Okay...one...two...three!" Snap!

"Okay! We're done!" Murphy said.

"No!" Sarah yelled before they could move, "We have to take another one in case that one doesn't turn out right!" They groaned and Sarah made a face at them. They all posed again the way they were before. "Okay...one..." someone yelled something across the bar, "two..." Rocco mumbled something to Connor, "three!" Kalina kissed Murphy on the cheek, Snap! Sarah smiled, happy, "Okay! I'm done!" she said and packed up her things and left the bar with a lot of goodbyes.

Once they were all settled down again back at the bar, "What was that?" Murphy asked Kalina.

She took a sip of her drink and shrugged, "It's St. Patty's Day. You're Irish. Isn't that how that's supposed to work?" Murphy smiled and shook his head, accepting that he'd never understand her and took a drink of his beer. "Why? Was that a problem?" she asked him, trying to hide her worried expression.

He turned back to her, "Not a problem at all."

Kalina looked relieved and let a smile on her face once more, "Good." she nodded and they both went back to talking to Connor, Rocco and Doc. Not long after that there were only enough patrons left to fill up the stools at the bar and Doc confessed he would have to close the bar due to Russians buying up all the buildings in the area.

"Lemme talk to my boss maybe I can do somethin'..." Rocco started only to have everyone else express their disapproval at involving the mob in this.

"L-l-listen I don't want anyone ta know until the last possible moment. So you guys keep yer traps shut! Ya know what they say; People in glass houses s-sink ships." Doc told the group.

Everyone laughed and Rocco said, "Doc, I gotta buy you a proverb book or somethin', this mix and match shit's gotta go."

"Well a penny saved is worth two in the bush, isn't it?" Connor said.

"And don't cross the road if you can't get out of the kitchen." Murphy added.

At that moment three guys came into the bar, "I am Ivan Checkov and you vill be closing now." the obvious leader of them said in a thick Russian accent.

Murphy got up and put a hand on Rocco's shoulder, "Checkov? Well this here's McCoy, we find a Spock and we've got enough for an away team."

This made everyone except Ivan laugh. Ivan was not amused, "I am in no mood for discussion. You!" he pointed to Doc, "You stay. The rest of you go now."

Doc was unhappy with them showing up, "Why don't you make like a tree and get the fuck outta here!?"

Connor tried to reason with them, "Listen fellas, Y'know he's got 'til this week's end. Ya don't have ta be hard asses, do ya?"

"Yeah, it's St. Patty's day. Everyone's Irish tonight. Now, why don't ya pull up a stool and have a drink with us?" Murphy continued.

"If you won't go, we vill make you go." Checkov said knocking a beer out of Connor's hand.

Connor and Murphy looked at each other remembering what their mom told them. Then Connor said, "If ya want a fight, you can see outnumbered here. We're trying ta be civil, so I suggest you take our offer."

"I make the offers." Checkov replied.

Rocco got tired of Checkov and stood up and said, "Hey, there Boris. What would you do, if I told you that your pinko, commie mother sucked so much dick her face looked like an egg!"

Checkov punched Rocco in the face and he went down immediately due to how drunk he was. Connor and Murphy got looked at Checkov angrily, "Now, that wasn't too polite, was it?" Connor asked in Russian.

"I'm afraid we can't let that one go, Ivan." Murphy told him also in Russian.

At that moment they clinked their two shot glasses together and drank them then took down Ivan and an all out bar fight started, people were throwing punches and knocking over tables as Doc was encouraging his patrons from behind the bar. Kalina was kind of standing in the corner for a couple seconds after the fight started, she was just drinking her drink until one of the Russians came up and grabbed her arm roughly. She turned to him with a look that said _Really?_ and punched him in the face. The Russian came back with a vengeance and slammed her against a wall, she looked at Doc and said, "Sorry. I'll pay for this, I promise." then broke her glass over the Russian's head, glass shattering and cutting both of them. The Russian punched at her face, but she moved and he hit her shoulder which already had shards of glass in it. This made her mad and she went crazy on him, using her nine years of acquired defense class techniques, she ended up beating his ass and her temper just made her want to fight more so she got really involved in the bar fight. At one point Murphy got backed into a corner and Kalina and some other guys tried to help him, but Connor pulled them away.

"Leave him alone! He can handle himself!" Connor yelled over the noise. Kalina knew how Connor was so she waited until he wasn't looking to help Murphy anyway. Murphy broke wine bottles over the Russian's head before Kalina got there and then they proceeded to continue fighting. At the end of the bar fight they tied Ivan to the bar and poured alcohol on him then Connor lit his ass on fire. After that the Russians finally left and the original bar patrons helped Doc clean up the bar as much as they could. Finally everyone, Connor, Murphy and Kalina all walking back to their building together.

"Well that was fun." Kalina remarked sarcastically.

The boys laughed, "Yeah, very fun." Connor said and looked at her, "Are you all right?" he asked.

She looked down at her bloody arms and shirt, "Fine. Just got some glass to pick out is all." she smiled, "Looks like you do too." she added on after looking at Murphy.

Murphy looked down like she did, "Hm. Yer right." he said, "I saw ya get slammed against that wall, are ya sure yer all right?" he finished.

She was getting a little annoyed at their concern as they walked in their building and started up the stairs, "Yes. I'm fine! Are we forgetting that I've been shot before? And my job is no picnic and if I can handle that I can handle a bar fight."

That was true, Kalina had been shot in the knee and the shoulder two years before while in a hostage situation in a bank, "Yer right." Connor agreed, "We just worry about ya is all."

She smiled remembering what she'd told Rocco the day before, "I know and I worry about you guys too...just tone it down a little bit, okay? Speaking of which, are you guys alright?"

They rolled their eyes, "Yeah we're fine."

She smirked knowing her point had been made and stopped at her door, "Okay." she said with a nod, "Well I gotta go pick glass out of myself. I'll see you guys tomorrow." she went into her apartment. Connor and Murphy looked at each other before heading up the stairs to their apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning!: Bad language!**

**Disclosure!: The Boondock Saints are not mine! The only thing I own is my OC and I guess Sam and their boss, but anyway you know who's in the movie and who's not. The people that aren't in the movie are mine, but anyone's free to steal them if they really want to, it's not like I could stop you.**

**Author's Note!: Chapter 4! Exciting stuff! Sorry it took so long! I just started school again and it's keeping me busy for sure. Updates won't be as often as they used to be. I'll try to get out updates every couple weeks, but I'm not sure how well that will work. Also if you know what movie the quote is from you get a gold star! Okay, not really, but still. I love that movie so much! If you don't know where it's from and you're wondering you could either ask me or wait for my next update which I'll try to remember to include the answer in my author's note (it would probably be easier just to ask me though). Sorry for the wait!**

**-ThexSinningxSaint**

*The Next Morning 4:06am*

Kalina had gotten all the glass out of her arms, showered and just gotten into bed when her pager went off. She sighed and called the number.

*Ring* *Ring* "Hello." her boss, Mr. Parsons, answered

"Theirin here. What do you need?" Kalina asked him, not bothering with pleasantries.

He laughed hearing her annoyed tone, "Have a late night, Theirin?"

"Yep, and apparently it's not over yet." she replied.

"Well..." he started.

She furrowed her brow at the phone, "What?"

"You don't _have_ to come in, it's just..." he trailed off looking for the words.

She sighed and put a hand over her eyes, "Another tech called in sick didn't they?"

"You know me so well."

She got out of bed, "I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Kalina, we don't know what we'd do without you!" he told her.

"I already agreed to come in, you can stop buttering me up now." she got out of bed and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

He laughed, "Okay. Odds are you'll only be there a couple hours then you can go right back home."

"Yeah 'odds are'." she repeated, "Okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Thanks, Kalina." he said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just keep signing the paychecks." she told him before she hung up then got ready and went to work.

*Later that Morning*

Connor and Murphy had just woken up and had their robes and boots on and were smirking as they remembered the events from the previous night. Next thing they knew Ivan Checkov and one of the other Russians they had fought busted through their door and into their apartment. Checkov was yelling and cuffed Connor to the toilet on the other side of the room, "You know why I come here?" Checkov asked Connor, "I come here to kill you, but now I don't think I kill you...I kill your brother." he answered himself. Connor started yelling for Murphy and Checkov said, "Gotta go." then took Murphy down stairs and out of the building. After that Connor went berserk and ended up pulling the entire toilet out of the floor, he then went up to the roof and threw it on Checkov, then jumped on the other Russian. Connor passed out after jumping off the building and Murphy beat the other Russian to death with the toilet lid then picked up their guns, money, other belongings and Connor and went to the hospital.

Kalina had just finished processing evidence and was drinking another cup of coffee when her pager went off, she called the number.

*Ring* *Ring* "Hello."

"You do realize I'm at work right?" she asked.

Parsons was surprised, "Really? Still? Well, anyway there's a case I need you to go to."

"Okay, where?" she took a sip of her coffee.

He paused, looking for the paper where he had it written down, "Uh, an Irish neighborhood. In the alley by some apartment buildings. Right down the street from this bar called...uhhh, McGinty's..." Kalina choked on her coffee. "You okay?" he asked.

She cleared the coffee out of her lungs, "Yeah...fine..."

"Oooookkaaayyy...?" he answered, "So, head down there."

"I'm on it." she hung up the phone, took her coffee and headed to the crime scene.

Sam was there, "Hey!" the short, brunette called, "I was wondering if they were gonna call you...but why did you come here on your motorcycle?" she looked at Kalina skeptically. Kalina avoided looking at her. "Ugh! You gotta stop answering every time they call you!" Sam said knowingly.

"They didn't call!" Kalina replied, "...They beeped."

Sam shook her head at Kalina, "I knew that pager was a bad idea...You know you don't have to come every time they ask right?"

"I know mom." Kalina said.

"I'm going to steal that pager..." Sam threatened.

"Okay, okay. Enough about my pager, what do we got here?" Kalina changed the subject, looking at the dead bodies, realizing that they were the Russians they fought last night.

"No, I.D.s or witnesses. We are just currently processing the alley while _they_" she gestured toward the three cops who were watching them talk, "process the bodies. Hey, did you hear or see anything?" Sam asked knowing Kalina lived right upstairs.

Kalina thought about it while taking her case to process the far side of the alley, "Umm, no. I was at work." she told Sam who was about 20 feet away continuing where she was when Kalina arrived.

Sam looked over to Kalina, "What about before then?"

"No. I wasn't even home that long, we were out for St. Patty's, then we went home I showered and went to work. That was my night." Kalina shrugged.

"Oh yeah." Sam said remembering the plans with Kalina she'd canceled to spend time with her boyfriend, "What'd I miss last night? Did I miss you finally sleeping with Murphy?"

Kalina looked at her, "Um, you wouldn't have been there and no. Why do you always ask me that?"

"Because if you saw the way he looked at you then you would have taken his clothes off by now." Sam laughed.

Kalina scoffed, "I _do_ see the way he looks at me. Who do you think he looks at when he talks to me?" she said, her voice high pitched.

"I mean when you're not looking." Sam clarified.

"Sam, there's nothing between us, just air." Kalina quoted, waving her hand in front of her.

Sam frowned at her, "Don't quote movies at me!"

Kalina mimicked her frown, "Don't make me quote movies at you!" she mocked.

"And the way you look at him..." Sam mumbled then sighed and Kalina pretended she didn't hear, "I just want you to meet someone where you just constantly want to rip his clothes off."

Kalina laughed, "I'm going to assume that's Sam language for 'I want you to be happy.'"

"That's how I am with Phil and I want you to be like that." Sam ignored her.

"Samantha and Phillip. You guys sound like a bad sit-com." Kalina remarked.

"And who better to be like that with than a hot Irish guy?" Sam continued.

Kalina looked at her, "Are you sure _you_ don't want him?"

Sam made a face, "No. He's not my type. Plus I have my 'bad sit-com' love." she replied and they both laughed.

Then the conversation died down as they focused and as they got closer to where the cops were standing. Kalina was slowly working her way around the alley when she happened upon a bracelet. At first she almost didn't see it because it was next to one of the bodies, but she went back and saw that it was Connor's. It was a thin, small, silver bracelet he won in a poker game, she picked it up, looked to see if anyone was watching and then put it in her jacket pocket and went back to processing, trying really hard to ignore the stupid theories that Greenly was giving about the bodies. A while later Agent Paul Smecker of the F.B.I. arrived and started mocking Greenly's "huge guy, serial crusher" theories, then examined the scene himself and started giving out orders to officers there. A while later he, Duffy, Greenly and Dolly went up to Connor and Murphy's apartment while they had other officers talking to the neighbors, Sam and Kalina were standing and waiting for ballistics to get the bullets out of the wall and the dumpster.

"Are you gonna tell them that you're a neighbor of theirs?" Sam said lowly to Kalina. Smecker came out of the doorway Sam was standing in front of and heard what Sam said then looked at Kalina.

Kalina smiled, "Looks like you just did." she said, watching Smecker hurry over to her.

"You live in this building?" Smecker asked quickly.

Sam bit her lip guiltily, "Sorry!" she whispered as she was walking away so Smecker could interrogate Kalina.

Kalina narrowed her eyes at Sam in fake anger then turned her attention to Smecker, "Yes."

Smecker crossed his arms, "And you didn't think to tell anyone?"

Kalina shrugged, "I didn't think it was relevant."

"You didn't think it was relevant?" he questioned raising his voice slightly.

"No." Kalina answered, looking around at the attention they'd gained.

Smecker saw her look and looked too, "Maybe we can have this conversation somewhere else..."

"I think that'd be best." she replied in a whisper.

Smecker held the door open for Kalina to go inside the apartment building, "Why didn't you think it was relevant?" he asked immediately.

Kalina furrowed her brow at him, "You think just because there's a dead body outside my apartment building I automatically had something to do with it?"

Smecker sighed, reluctantly dropping the subject, "Alright. Which apartment is yours?"

"4B." Kalina leaned against the wall.

"And what's your name?" Smecker asked, writing her answers down on a notepad.

"Kalina Theirin." Kalina said.

"So, do you know the MacManus brothers?"

"Yes." Kalina replied, keeping her answers simple.

Smecker stopped writing to look her in the eye, "How well?"

"We're friends." Kalina shrugged, "Have been for the past five years."

"No..." Smecker paused looking for the words, "romantic relationships?"

"Nope." Kalina said crossing her arms.

"You're sure?" Smecker said writing again.

Kalina cocked an eyebrow at him, "Oh wait." she said pretending to think about it, "There was this one time that we were married, but that didn't mean anything...Yes! I'm sure."

Smecker frowned at her, "People tend to lie about these things."

Kalina laughed, "I have nothing to lie about and if I were lying, you're best tactic for getting me to tell the truth is asking me twice?"

"You'd be amazed what gets people to confess... Not everyone is as smart as you." Smecker answered condescendingly, annoyed with her sarcasm.

"Well I appreciate the assumption that I'm stupid then." Kalina said.

"Okay." Smecker sighed out, changing the subject, "Could the MacManus brothers have done something like this?" he gestured toward the alley where the bodies were with his pen.

"_Could_ they have?'" Kalina repeated, "Yes. _Would_ they have? Only if it was their only option. They're not murderers." she pleaded their case.

"I'm sure." Smecker said emotionless, "When was the last time you saw them?"

"Umm, last night...around 3:00." Kalina said thinking back to when she got home.

"And where were you at 7 o'clock this morning?"

"At work."

"Can anyone verify that?" Smecker asked.

Kalina paused thinking, "Yeah, Steven Danes can vouch for me, he was working all last night."

Smecker pursed his lips in thought then asked, "Do you always work at that time?"

Kalina moved her coat to show him her pager on her belt, "Whenever they beep, that's when I work."

"Okay. So, do you know where they are?" Smecker asked her.

"You can't find them?" Kalina asked all sarcasm gone from her voice.

Smecker was surprised by her reaction, "No. Do you know where they'd go?"

Kalina shook her head, "If they're not at work or the bar, I don't know. Church maybe?" her pager beeped and she looked at it, "Can I get back to work now?"

"Sure," Smecker said, "but stick around in case I need to ask you more questions."

"Well you know where I live so..." Kalina trailed off heading toward the door, then she paused and looked at him, "I know all you probably heard from the neighbors was that 'they're angels', " she laughed, "well, it's true." she finished then pushed the door open. Sam met her right outside then they both went to the lab to process the evidence that had been collected.

Connor and Murphy were about to be questioned and were allowed to call someone to bring them clothes. Murphy called Kalina, but she didn't answer and then he called Rocco.

"Hello." he answered.

"Hey Roc." Murphy replied.

"Murph, hey. What's up?" Rocco asked.

"We need ya ta bring us some clothes." Murphy said then explained everything that had happened that morning.

"Okay I'll be right down." Rocco said and started to hang up.

Murphy stopped him, "Hey, will ya check on Kalina? She's not answering her phone and we just want ta make sure she's not dead after last night."

"Sure, Murph. I'll look in on her." Rocco replied and they both hung up.

Murphy turned around to see Connor looking at him, "What?" Connor just cocked an eyebrow. "Hey, she was hit pretty hard last night and that Checkov guy found us, he could've found her first." Connor's eyes widened showing he hadn't thought of that before. Then they went into the room they were going to be questioned in. Connor and Murphy had just told Agent Smecker about Ivan Checkov and the murders in the alley and asked to stay at the police department to avoid the media that was clammering for their picture.

"Uhh, yeah! We have an extra holding cell you guys could..." a star struck detective started then turned to Smecker, "Can they stay?"

Smecker smirked, "We'll have to check with your mom, but it's okay with me if your friends sleep over." They boys laughed, and Smecker stood throwing his jacket over his shoulder, "Time to feed the dogs."

Kalina and Sam were working continuously until Mr. Parsons came in and told them that they found the guys and were getting confessions, so they were now aloud to go home. Kalina finally went home and was dying to go to sleep until she heard the message left on her answering machine. It was Murphy telling her that they were at the police department and she ran and got on her motorcycle and left.

Rocco showed up at the police department with their clothes and walked down the hall toward the holding cell, "Hey!" he said as he walked in and he was greeted by the boys jumping up from their card game with the detectives and cheering.

"Hey Roc!" Connor said.

Rocco handed over the clothes to the boys and said "Hey!" then he also pulled out their rosaries, which lead to more cheering.

"So, uh, where's Kalina?" Murphy asked.

"She, uh, " he cleared his throat quickly, "she wasn't there man. Don't worry about it though, she'll be fine. She's tough."

"Yeah, we know." Murphy said.

"Yeah." Connor jumped in, "We were just a little worried that Checkov guy mighta gotten ta her. I'm sure she's fine." he explained to Rocco.

At that moment Kalina ran into the holding cell and saw their bloody bathrobes, "Oh my God! What happened to you guys!? Are you okay!?" she shouted practically tackling Murphy with a hug throwing her arms around his neck.

"Yeah we're fine." Connor said, laughing as she hugged him too.

Greenly sauntered up from where he was playing cards and looked her up and down, "Where's my hug?" he asked.

Kalina looked at him, "It's where your brain is, why don't you go find 'em?" Greenly scoffed and sneered at the other detectives who were laughing at him. Kalina ignored him and turned her attention back to the boys, "What the hell happened to you?"

"That guy, Checkov, from last night." Murphy explained.

"How'd he find you?" Kalina asked and they shrugged as they were putting on their clothes.

"Where were you?" Rocco asked after a minute of silence.

Kalina turned to him, "What?"

Rocco gestured toward the boys, "They were worried that, 'Checkov' guy had gotten you too."

"Oh!" she said realizing what he meant, "I was at work! I've barely been home at all since we went to McGinty's...actually I got to process the lovely scene you guys left outside." she told them.

They looked up, "They let ya process that?" Murphy asked.

"Well, yeah." Kalina said, "It's not like I did it."

"Just didn't know if they would, since ya live there and all." Murphy replied.

"They did. Sam and I processed it." Kalina answered and noticed Connor's bandaged wrists then asked again, "Are you _sure_ you guys are okay?"

They chuckled, "We're fine, Kalina." Connor said.

"Okay, Connor." she mocked him crossing her arms.

"Since we know everyone's okay, " Duffy said from behind them, "do you wanna play some cards?" he then looked at Kalina and Rocco, "You guys are welcome to join."

Kalina and Rocco looked at each other, "Sure." Rocco answered for them, "We'll play."

A few hours later everyone was losing miserably to Dolly in a game of poker. Kalina ran a hand through her hair, "I fold." she threw her cards down.

"Me too." Rocco said.

"Me too." Duffy followed.

"Me too." Connor said.

"Yep." Greenly said, his thrown cards landing in the growing pile.

Everyone looked at Murphy who was thinking hard, "Well?" Dolly asked smirking.

"Hmmmm..." was all Murphy said, still thinking.

"Murph, do you actually have something or are you just being stubborn?" Kalina asked him.

He sighed, "All right. I fold." he said and reluctantly put his cards on the pile. Dolly laughed and happily took their money. After that it was decided that they would all go home so the boys could rest.

*The Next Day*

After Connor and Murphy went and traded the Russian's belongings for weapons they went to visit Kalina to see if they could leave their things in her apartment since theirs was currently flooded. They arrived with their black duffel bags to find the apartment empty. They put down their things and, after a thorough search of her apartment, decided to leave, they turned to see a note on her door, "On the roof" it read, so they went up. "Hey! You're still alive!" Kalina said when they pushed open the door, "Your groupies down at the police station didn't kill you." she finished and they all chuckled. The boys walked over to where she was looking over the edge of the building down at the alley below and stood on either side of her.

"We left some stuff in yer apartment..." Connor said knowing her earlier comment didn't require a response.

She turned to look at him instead of down, "What kind of 'stuff'?"

"Ummm...stuff..." Murphy started.

Kalina looked at him and smiled, "I'm not gonna like where this is going, am I?" Connor and Murphy looked at each other and shrugged, then they went on to explain that they were given a mission by God to kill evil men. After they finished they watched her face for a reaction. A couple of seconds of silence went by and Kalina nodded and said, "Okay."

Connor and Murphy furrowed their brows in confusion, "That's it?" Murphy spoke first.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"No reaction?" he replied.

Kalina shrugged, "What do you want me to say?" she changed her voice to a southern accent that was so thick it sounded ridiculous, "Oh Lordy! Lordy! This news is so shockin' that I just might faint in the Georgia heat!...Oh wait...this ain't Georgia." she finished smirking at them.

They smiled beside themselves, "Well, no..." Connor started, "But ya aren't goin' ta turn us in or anythin'?" he questioned.

Kalina was surprised by that question, realizing this is the moment she'd have to decide which was more important to her, doing the "right thing" or protecting her friends, "Turn you in for what?" she answered, "You haven't done anything yet." Connor nodded knowing this was true. "Oh!" she said reaching in her jacket pocket and holding a closed fist out toward Connor, "I've been meaning to give this back to you."

Connor stuck out an open palm wondering what it was and when she dropped the bracelet into his hand he said, "Oh, where did ya find it?"

She looked down guiltily, "I found it in the alley." she made eye contact again, "I took it when I was convincing myself it was a coincidence even though I knew it wasn't true...Anyway it doesn't matter now, so..." she trailed off.

"Ya took this from a _crime scene_?" Connor asked shocked, knowing that was something she would never do.

"Well..." Kalina responded in a high pitched voice, "Yes. I did." she finished finally. At that moment Connor and Murphy got an idea then looked at each other and back to Kalina. "What?" she asked skeptically.

Murphy found words first, "Do ya think ya could do that again?"

Kalina cocked her head to the right in confusion, "Do what?"

"Hide evidence..." Connor supplied.

She realized what they were thinking and her eyes went wide, "Oh my God. You guys want me to get rid of evidence for you!" she said pacing around the roof.

"Yeah." Connor and Murphy said in unison.

"Oh Lord!" she said pacing faster, trying to think this over, she stopped in front of them suddenly, "Do you guys realize how much trouble I could get in!? I could lose my job AND go to prison!"

Connor put his hands out in a calming gesture, "We'll clean up most of it ourselves...We were just wonderin' if ya could maybe look out for little things?" he asked thinking she wasn't going to do it.

Kalina sighed and put a hand over her eyes, "I can only do that if I'm assigned to the case." she said sternly, "So, there's no guarantee that I'll always be able to do it. If you guys screw up and I'm not there..." she trailed off.

"We know. We'll be careful. We promise." Murphy said glad that she agreed to help them instead of turn them in, "Thanks Kalina."

Kalina looked up at them and it was almost as if a silent conversation passed between the three of them. Then she sighed again and shook her head, "Yeah well..." she trailed off and pulled a piece of paper out of her coat pocket and wrote down something on it and handed it to Connor, "I shoulda given this to you guys a while ago, but anyway that's my pager number, if you need _anything_ that's how you get ahold of me, okay?" They nodded and she turned around heading toward the door to go back downstairs.

"Where are ya goin'?" Murphy asked.

She turned around and threw her arms out to the side, "I think I'm gonna go to church and pray. I got a lot to ask forgiveness for..." she said and opened the door. The boys laughed and followed her inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning!: There's lots of cussing, as always. What would the saints be without it?**

**Disclosure!: I don't own the Boondock Saints, unfortunately.**

**Author's Note: Okay, so the quote from the last chapter was from Singing in the Rain, which is an awesome movie! Not at all like this one, but what can I say? I have very diverse interests. Anyway, this chapter gives look into Kalina's past and everything that's happened to her. I hope you find it interesting in the very least. I'll try to upload another chapter soon, but no promises, school is really crazy, but such is life.**

**-ThexSinningxSaint**

*Later that Night*

Connor and Murphy went to the Copely Plaza Hotel in order to kill the mob members that had gathered there. As they were standing in the elevator Connor noticed Murphy looking down at the floor nervously.

"Ya nervous?" Connor asked even though he already knew.

Murphy looked up at him then back down at the floor and nodded, "A bit."

"Myself as well." Connor admitted.

They knew this was no small thing they were going to do and had no idea what was about to happen. Once they arrived at the correct floor they pulled the emergency stop, put on their masks and climbed out of the elevator through the fire escape. On top of the elevator they found the air shaft they were looking for and climbed into the darkness. After a while of slowly crawling through the vents Connor realized he was lost and stopped looking confused.

This gave Murphy the perfect opportunity to ask, "Where the fuck are ya goin'?"

Connor frowned trying to think, "Shhh! I'm figurin' some shit out here..."

Murphy pulled himself up next to Connor which was a tight fit in the small vent, "Ahh, fuck you! I'm sweatin' my ass off draggin' your fuckin' rope around. Must weigh 30 pounds." he complained.

"Shhh!" Connor said getting frustrated with Murphy, "We are doin' some serious shit here, now get a fucking hold of yerself!"

"Oh, _fuck you_! I'm not the rope-totin' Charlie Bronson wannabe that's gettin' us fuckin' lost!" Murphy told him.

"Would ya fucking shut it?" Connor said then hit him in the head with his flashlight which started them fighting in the tiny vent. They stopped when the vent was was shaking as a sign it was about to give way. "Jesus fucking Christ!" Connor said putting his hands on the walls of the vent as if that would stop it from falling.

"Oh shit!" Murphy said doing the same thing as Connor.

As the vent broke and they fell through the ceiling Connor's rope had wrapped around them and hung them upside down. They used this to their advantage and proceeded to shoot all the men in the room. Murphy then used his "Rambo" knife to cut them down so they could kill the last man alive in the room. They put him on his knees and put both their guns to the back of his head, then in unison they recited,

"And Shepherds we shall be, For Thee, my Lord, for Thee,

Power hath descended forth from Thy hand,

That our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command,

So we shall flow a river forth to Thee

And teeming with souls shall it ever be,

En Nomeni Patri et Fili Spiritus Sancti"

With that they put two bullets through his head and went around the room putting pennies on the eyes of their victims.

"Well 'name one thing yer gonna need a stupid fuckin' rope for!'" Connor mocked Murphy pulling his rope out the hole in the ceiling.

Murphy made a face at him in response and said, "That was way easier than I thought."

"Aye." Connor agreed.

"Ya know on TV ya always got that one guy who leaps over the sofa." Murphy said gesturing to one of the many white couches that lined the room.

Connor held up his hand like a gun toward the same couch, "And then ya gotta shoot 'em for ten fuckin' minutes too!"

"Christ!...We're good." Murphy told him almost disbelievingly.

"Yes we are!" Connor said like it was obvious. He then noticed a black case on the bar and brought it to Murphy's attention, "Now what do ya think is in that little case there?"

They raced toward it and Connor got there first, opening it, he revealed a lot of bundles of money inside. Connor and Murphy were floored as they both grabbed a bundle, as if to make sure it was real.

"The hits just keep on comin'!" Murphy said hitting Connor with the bundle he was holding.

"Ow." Connor replied to the hit, it quickly going to the back of his mind, "Give it a smell." he said, then took his own orders.

"I love our new job." Murphy said back, neither of them really listening to the other.

Then there was a knock at the door and they looked at each other. Putting on their masks they went to the door and Connor looked out through the peephole. He gasped and jerked backwards, pulling Murphy towards the peephole as a sign to look out, when he did he saw a nametag that said "Jaffar" on a hotel uniform. He looked up and was met by Rocco's face which caused him to back away from the door in surprise like Connor did.

"Bastard! This has got to be his lucky break!" Murphy whispered.

"We've got to fuck with him." Connor whispered back and was met by an astonished gasp from Murphy. Connor saw right through it and said, "Right?"

"Okay." Murphy shrugged and they readjusted their masks then opened the door.

Connor grabbed Rocco by the hair and they both took him inside and threw him on the floor, after yelling at Rocco and saying they were going to kill him they finally couldn't take it anymore and took off their masks laughing hysterically.

Rocco then jumped up from his place on the floor, "Fuckin'!...What the fuck!?...Fuck this fuckin'...How did you two fucks?...Fuck!"

Connor and Murphy were still laughing back over by the black case on the bar, "Well...it certainly illustrates the diversity of the word." Connor said chuckling. They then made plans to meet back at Rocco's place after they all left the hotel.

Back at Rocco's Connor and Murphy explained to him that they were now on a mission from God to kill evil men in the world.

"Anybody _you_ think is evil?" Rocco questioned them.

"Aye." Connor said.

"Don't you think that's a little weird, a little psycho?" Rocco asked searching for the right term to convey their insanity to them.

"Ya know what I think is psycho Roc?" Connor started, "It's decent men with loving families coming home every day after work and they turn on the news. Ya know what they see? They see rapists, murderers and child molesters. They're all gettin' out of prison."

"Mafiosos." Murphy added on, "Gettin' caught with 20 kilos. Gettin' out on bail the same fuckin' day." he finished angrily.

"And everywhere, everyone thinks the same thing: that someone should just go kill those mother fuckers." Connor said.

Murphy leaned forward, "Kill 'em all." he whispered then leaned back, "Admit it. Even you've thought about it."

Rocco paused for a second then crossed his arms on the table pointing at the brothers, "You guys should be in every major city." he finally announced making them laugh, "This is some heavy shit. This is, like, Lone Ranger heavy, man." Then jumped up, "Fuck it! There's so much shit that pisses me off!...You guys should recruit, 'cause I'm sick and fucking tired of walkin' down the street waitin' for one of these crack-pipin', ass-wipin', motherless lowlifes to get me!"

"Hallelujah, Jaffar." Murphy mocked him.

"So, like, you're not just talking about mob guys, right? You're talking about pimps and drug dealers and all that shit, right?" Rocco asked calming back down.

"Oh, yeah." Connor answered.

"Fuck. You guys could do this every goddamn day!" Rocco exclaimed.

Murphy looked at Connor, "We're sorta like 7-Eleven. We're not always doin' business, but we're always open." he said.

"That is nicely put." Connor told and Murphy said thanks.

Afterwards they proceeded to get drunk and talk about Rocco's part in the mob business and the more alcohol they had, the more animated Rocco got about the whole thing, until he shot Donna's cat and scared them all half to death.

Meanwhile, Kalina was at the Copley Plaza Hotel gathering evidence from the crime scene there. She didn't like the feeling she got going through the evidence the entire time knowing who was behind the crime and knowing she wasn't going to say anything. She often wondered what the hell had happened and if the guys were alright, but she'd have to figure that out another time. As for right now she was "collecting evidence" while secretly hoping she didn't find any fingerprints or DNA. She did find some on the food cart right outside the door, but she quickly wiped them away with a rag that was on top of it then declared the cart "clean". Kalina wasn't working with Sam this time instead she was working with a man a few years her senior, named Dave.

Dave rubbed his forehead, "This is frustrating." he said his thick Boston accent hung in the air.

Kalina stood up from where she was examining one of the bodies on the couch, taking close pictures of the pennies '_Nice touch_.' she thought then replied, "What?"

"These guys didn't leave anything! Not a hair or fiber or anything." he frowned down at a blood pool.

Kalina shrugged, "Don't beat yourself up. There might be some trace on the bodies and gettin' mad if there's not won't help anything." she finished and the feeling she didn't like returned worse than ever.

"You're right." he sighed and resumed taking pictures of the blood pool he was frowning at.

When Agent Smecker arrived they were told to stay out of the way and go back to the lab to go over what little evidence they did have. After one last look around Kalina left and Smecker followed her into the hallway.

"Do they call you for every case?" Smecker asked her as she approached the elevator and pushed the button.

Kalina turned around and put her arms out to the sides a little, which was hard to do carrying her kit, "Pretty much."

He furrowed his brow at her, "You're from Utah. Where'd that accent come from?" he asked referring to the bit of southern twang in her voice.

She frowned and pushed the elevator button again, willing it to come faster, "The accent fairy. You read my file?"

"They don't have southern accents in Utah and yes, I like to know who I'm working with." he answered.

"Yeah well, I'm not Morman with nine mommies either. And I don't believe that." she said.

He chuckled, "Believe what you want. Don't be so defensive, it's not like I found anything in there I wasn't supposed to." She glared at him, waiting for whatever came next. "And I know you don't have nine mommies, you don't even have one."

"There it is!" she said gesturing toward him with both hands.

"What?" he asked innocently, his eyes shining.

"You find out my family's dead and you just _have_ to bring it up, don't you? What? Were you hoping I'd cry or something? Well sorry, but you're outta luck. If you really want I'll tell you the whole goddamn story! I was 19 and my mom, dad and little brother all died in a fire and I went into the house to try and save them! Look I even got a scar as a souvenir!" she pulled up the right sleeve of her t-shirt to reveal a big burn scar covering her shoulder and disappearing back inside her t-shirt where it went toward her collarbone and down her back. She pulled her sleeve back down as the elevator finally arrived, "Got that on 25% of my body too. It's real nice...And Smecker? Next time you wanna know somethin', just ask." with that she pushed the first floor button and let the doors close.

At that moment Dave came out of the hotel room and said, "You know I coulda warned you not to bring that up." then walked away.

The next morning Rocco woke with a start and a hangover on the floor of his apartment. They all gradually got up and moved about. Connor and Rocco went downstairs and outside of the apartment. The night before Connor and Murphy had talked about how there were nine men Rocco was supposed to kill, but he was told there was only two. They decided it would be better for Connor to try and talk some sense into him because Murphy had such a temper.

Rocco leaned against the wall still tired and hung over, while Connor stood with his hands in his coat pockets and looked at the street, "Is Donna gonna be angry about her cat?" Connor asked.

Rocco made a face, "She's on every drug known to man. She'd have sold the thing for a dimebag, screw her." he started laughing, "I do kinda feel like an asshole though."

"Yeah Roc, ya sound real remorseful there." Connor smiled slightly at him then looked back at the street.

Rocco shrugged, "She hasn't been around in weeks anyhow..." he trailed off.

Connor changed the subject, "Listen, somethin's been botherin' me about last night."

"What?"

Connor paused, "What if yer boss knew how many fellows were supposed ta be there?"

"What are you..." Rocco started over suddenly awake, "What are you sayin'?" he asked.

"Think about it." Connor pleaded, "Nine men, six bullets."

"You think they sold me out? No way. No way." Rocco said getting angry.

Connor looked at him, "Listen, he probably knew you'd end up nailin' the fat guy, maybe one or two more, but he had ta know ya weren't walkin' outta there. Figure it out. The shooter's dead at the scene. There's no in-depth investigation. They'll just slide off his fuckin' back. 'Cause what the fuck? As much as I love you, man, yer not exactly Don Corleone."

"No, no, that... That's just not the way things are done. Besides, how's he know I don't just get in there, see there's too many of 'em, serve 'em their fuckin' food-?" Rocco asked.

Connor cut him off, "Because he fuckin' knows ya, Roc! A smooth hitter would've gone in there seen in it was a wash and slipped out...but you...he knows this is yer only shot. You've been waitin' 18 fuckin' years..."

"No. No, no. That... That just ain't the way...No that's bullshit. You don't know what you're talkin' about. That's just not the way things happen. I mean thanks for your concern and all, but that just ain't the thing of it." Rocco said walking slowly toward the street, just wanting the conversation to be over.

"Do me a favor all right?" Connor called after him, "Just roll it around a bit on yer way in. Will you for me?"

"No. No rollin'. Nothin' needs to be rolled. Fuck!" Rocco replied thinking about it anyway.

At that moment Murphy came outside with them, "Where the fuck are you goin'?" he asked Rocco, then turned to Connor who was now leaning against the wall, "Did ya tell him?"

"Of course I fuckin' told him." Connor replied.

Murphy turned back to Rocco, "Then what the fuck?"

"You guys don't know that shit for sure!" Rocco said.

"You're such a fuckin' retard!" Murphy yelled.

"Hey, fuck you!" Rocco yelled walking angrily back toward Murphy.

"Oh, man, use yer fuckin' brain for once!" Murphy said grabbing Rocco's shirt and pinning in him to the wall, "Is it so unbelievable they don't fuckin' care about ya?"

Rocco pushed him off and went back toward the street, "Oh yeah, you two fuckin' Micks know what's goin' on? Fuck you both!"

Connor pointed at him, "This is not a fuckin' thing ya should gamble on, all right?" he broke out.

"I'm the fuck outta here." Rocco said walking away.

"Fine! Fuck it!" Murphy yelled taking a few steps toward him and kicking the open gate, "What kinda flowers you want at yer funeral you dumb wop!? That's the last time I'm gonna see ya!" he turned back around and went inside.

"I'll be back at nine! Bury the fuckin' cat!" Rocco called crossing the street.

"Listen! You get there and ya start gettin' a bad vibe, ya get the fuck out quick!" Connor yelled the last word and Rocco made no indication he even heard what Connor said, so Connor went back inside with Murphy.

They were both just walking around the apartment when the phone rang and they rushed to answer it thinking it might be Rocco, Connor got there first, "Hello?"

"Connor?" Kalina's voice came from the other side of the line, "What the hell? Where's Rocco? And what happened last night?"

Connor ran a hand over his face, "It's a long story..."

"I'll be right over." Kalina said and hung up.

Murphy shot Connor a look, "Kalina." he explained and Murphy nodded.

Kalina didn't bother knocking when she got there and came through the door, "Hey!" she called.

"Hey!" they called back in unison from the couch.

She walked over and stood in front of them, "So...what happened to you guys?" They looked at each other then back at her and explained what happened at the hotel. "Oh! That's what happened! I was wondering..." she trailed off thinking of her conversation with Smecker then shook her head and turned her attention back to them.

"What?" Murphy asked when she shook her head.

"Oh, nothin'. Just a nosey cop decided to discuss my _family matters_." she said.

"Oh...We're sorry, lass." Connor said.

Kalina waved her hand, "Forget it." she smirked, "I just got to freak him out with my scar. It was eight years ago, it doesn't bother me anymore. Anyway, what happened after that?" They went on to explain what they told Rocco this morning. "Roc, doesn't believe they would sell him out?" Kalina asked astonished, "I've been tellin' him that for years! Since we fucking met! God dammit!"

"Yeah. We know." Murphy said and got up to get a soda from the fridge.

Kalina and Connor followed him. "Well where is he now?" Kalina asked catching the soda Murphy threw to her.

"We don't know." Connor said also catching a soda.

Kalina cocked an eyebrow, "Why do you keep saying 'we'? Have you guys forgotten how to say 'I'?"

They laughed, "Sorry." Connor said.

"No you're not." Kalina replied then noticed something out of the corner of her eye, "What the hell is that?" she asked looking at the blood stain on the wall that was partially covered by a crooked picture taped to the wall.

Connor and Murphy looked at each other, "That's...uhh...Donna's cat..." Connor said rubbing to back of his neck guiltily. Connor and Murphy looked at Kalina in shock as she burst into laughter. "You really are evil, aren't ya?" Connor asked her.

"Probably." Kalina answered between laughter, "I just didn't think you guys were." she said then went into another fit of laughter.

"We're not!" Connor said offended.

Kalina pointed at the blood on the wall, "Then why'd you shoot a cat!?"

"It wasn't us." Murphy said matter-of-factly, "And it wasn't on fucking purpose."

"Okay. Okay." Kalina said regaining her composure, "I think you guys are right though. I think they sold him out." she finished getting back on topic.

"Yeah. It's the only thing that makes sense." Connor said sitting down at the table.

"But he doesn't believe it. Maybe we're wrong." Murphy offered feeling bad about losing his temper with Rocco before.

Kalina looked at him, "Do you really believe you could be wrong?"

Murphy shrugged, "I guess not."

Kalina opened her soda and took a sip, "Don't feel bad. You were just lookin' out for him."

"Yeah." he sighed out sitting at the table with Connor.

"So, how was CSI-ing for us?" Connor changed the subject.

Kalina made a face when the feeling she didn't like returned once more, "Well I can't say I enjoyed it, but it's a little late to change my mind. The only thing I found were prints on the food cart which I don't even know if they were Roc's. Just keep in mind the stuff I told you guys yesterday...Geez, was that yesterday?...Anyway, I have another thing to add to that list, if you get shot or hurt or somethin' use ammonia on the blood. Makes it so the lab can't get any good DNA from it."

"We'll keep that in mind." Connor said.

"Other than that not much else happened, just a normal day...or night." Kalina sighed then took another drink and looked at the can frowning at the name.

Murphy leaned back in his chair, "What about yer 'nosey cop' friend?"

Kalina wrinkled her nose at the thought, "Oh, asshole decided reading my file would be a good idea. Just 'cause I didn't happen to mention I lived in the building when that whole Checkov thing went down." she motioned toward them with the hand holding her soda, "Anyway, he said I was from Utah and said I didn't have a mom." she shrugged, "Big deal. He woulda found out sooner or later anyway. It's basically part of the introduction to the Boston PD. " she changed to a fake, high, proper voice like she was a tour guide, "And on your left is the world famous copy machine. On your right you'll see the beautiful coffee maker and up ahead is Kalina Theirin, she doesn't have any family and if you piss her off bad enough you can get her to show you her burn scar." she smirked remembering losing her temper last night. Then they all broke into laughter.

"If it doesn't bother you then why'd ya lose yer temper?" Connor gave her a knowing look.

"For fun?" Kalina offered, causing Murphy to chuckle and Connor to roll his eyes, "Because I guess I'm tired of it being a big deal. It was eight years ago, thousands of miles away and I barely have contact with anyone that even knew my family, I just want to put it behind me, but everyone's so busy trying to be 'nice and sensitive' about it they end up just being obnoxious."

"Remind me, why doesn't yer family talk to ya anymore?" Connor asked.

"Really? Or are you just being an ass?" Kalina smirked at him.

"Really." he rested an arm on the table and picked up a newspaper.

"Because I'm a 'bad omen'. Oooooooooooooohhh." Kalina responded sarcastically in a deep voice, then she was serious, "On my mom's side it's because I suppose it's easier for everyone to pretend that I just died in the fire too, instead of seeing me and being forced to think of what they lost. My dad's side on the other hand disowned me _long_ before the fire, they must've started a trend or something. I don't know."

Murphy frowned, "That doesn't bother you? That they just cast ya off like that?"

Kalina pretended to think about it, "Well, when you put it _that_ way, now I'm mad." she balled her hands into fists and put them on her hips in mock anger with a fake scowl on her face. Murphy scowled a real scowl back at her and she laughed, "To be honest it did at first, but the family on my dad's side, I don't really care that I've been disowned, it's been that way for so long it just seems kinda like that's the way it always was. On my mom's side, I wanted to be mad, but I couldn't exactly do that without being a hypocrite. They just wanted to feel better and if not seeing me is how they accomplish that then so be it. Their happiness is more important to me than mine."

"If ya say so." Murphy said then took a drink of his soda. Kalina shrugged in response.

"What about you guys?" Kalina asked to diffuse the silence.

"What about us?" Connor asked, looking up from his newspaper and Kalina shot him a glare, he smiled, "What about Murphy and myself?" he corrected.

"How's your family? Your mom?" Kalina asked.

Connor and Murphy rolled their eyes in unison as they thought about the trick their mom played on St. Patrick's Day. "Ma's good." Connor answered, scanning the the paper for an interesting article to read, "Evil as ever." Murphy nodded in agreement.

Kalina laughed, "What about the rest of your family? What about your uncle that owns the Pub? Ummm,S...Sssss...somethin'-?"

"Sibeal." Murphy put her out of her misery.

Kalina threw her arms out toward him spilling soda on the floor in the process, "That's it! Thank you!" she looked down at the soda, "Damn... How's your Uncle Sibeal?"

The boys laughed at her as she went to get a towel, "Also good." Connor said, "Apparently he threw a fit on St. Patty's 'cause the whole family went down there and he 'can't bare ta charge us'." he quoted their mother and started reading.

"Ya know one of these days I wanna go to Ireland and meet your family." Kalina said from the floor where she was cleaning up the soda.

Murphy scoffed, "Oh, no ya don't, lass."

"Oh, yes I do, lad." Kalina replied standing back up.

"Oh, no ya don't, _lass_." he said.

Kalina crossed her arms and leaned against the counter, "And why not?"

" 'Cause our family's insane!" Connor broke out.

Kalina smiled, "Everyone's family's insane! It's a definition of family!"

"I suppose." Connor relented and went back to reading.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to meet the insanity that is related to you." Kalina continued.

"Fine, but consider yerself warned." Murphy pointed at her.

Kalina pointed at herself too, "I will." she mocked him and he rolled his eyes.

At that moment the phone rang and Murphy picked it up quickly, "Hello."

"Murph." Rocco's voice answered.

"Hey, Roc." Murphy said relieved, getting Connor and Kalina's attention, "Man, ya okay?"

"Yeah. Anybody call for me?" Rocco asked changing the subject.

"No. Ya sure yer okay?" Murphy changed the subject back.

"I'm fuckin' fine." Rocco said, "I'll catch you on the flipside." then the line went dead.

Murphy hung up looking at Connor and Kalina, he chewed his thumbnail as Kalina gave him a questioning look and he nodded as a sign Rocco was okay. Then there was a loud laughing and the door opened to reveal Donna and her friend who stumbled into the apartment saying "Here kitty, kitty, kitty." earning disgusted looks from Connor, Murphy and Kalina.

"What...the hell...are you doin' in my house?" Donna slurred when she saw Kalina.

Kalina watched with arms crossed as Donna stumbled toward her, "This is an apartment."

Donna pointed a finger at Kalina almost falling over, "But it'sss my _house_."

"No, it's your home." Kalina corrected, "Just because you live somewhere doesn't change what it is, but I suppose I can't blame you, you probably can't even say _apartment_." she said.

"I can to! Apa-apert-appa...ment...Ugh! Whatever! I want you to get..._the fuck_ outta my house!" Donna got in Kalina's face. Connor and Murphy sat up straight waiting to see Kalina's reaction.

Kalina took a deep breath to calm her temper, "It's not just your _apartment_."

"Get. _Out_!" Donna yelled.

Murphy stood up and went and stood next to Kalina, "She can stay if she wants." he told Donna as Kalina's pager went off.

Kalina glanced at it then grabbed Murphy's arm so he looked at her, "No, it's okay. I gotta go anyway. I'll see you later." Murphy nodded and Connor waved when she looked at him. After that Kalina glared at Donna, whose eyes went wide until Kalina was gone and she went and sat down on the couch next to her friend who was already asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning!: For what seems like the billionth time, there's bad language in here.**

**Disclosure!: I still don't own the Saints and I cry myself to sleep every night!**

**Author's Note!: Yay! New chapter! Sorry it took so long! I try, but sometimes I just don't have time and/or I have writer's block. Trust me, I'm not a big fan of it either. Anywho, I've been wanting to mention this for a while, but I keep forgetting. If any actual CSIs are reading this I don't mean to offend you by getting things wrong. My main source of information is the show and online and yes I am aware that the show isn't 100% true. I'm trying my best! Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be out soon! Fingers crossed!**

**-ThexSinningxSaint**

A little later Connor was looking at the money they had gotten from the Russians and Murphy was lighting a cigarette on the stove when Rocco busted in.

"Pack your shit! Pack your shit! We gotta get out of here! We gotta get out!" Rocco yelled running around the apartment shoving things into a bag.

Connor leaped up from his place at the table in surprise,"What the fuck are ya talkin' about?"

"I killed 'em! Oh, Jesus, I killed 'em all!" Rocco yelled mostly caught up in his own train of thought.

"Just calm down. Tell us what happened." Connor said.

"No!" Rocco answered as he continued running around putting things in the bag.

"Rocco!" Donna called, but was ignored.

Murphy decided to try to help Connor get Rocco to explain, "Calm down, man."

Rocco shook the iron he was packing at Murphy, "Fuck you! You start gettin' excited, motherfucker! We gotta go!"

"Rocco!" Donna yelled again.

"Well, how many were there?" Connor asked unrelenting.

Rocco ran past Murphy out of the kitchen, "Fuckin' hurry the fuck up!"

"All right! I love this shit!" Murphy yelled excited.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Roc?" Connor asked annoyed he was the only one thinking clearly.

"The cocksucker sold me out!" Rocco explained.

Connor couldn't pass up on this opportunity to gloat, "Didn't I tell ya, Roc? Did they pull on ya first?"

"What am I doin'? I did it at Lakeview!" Rocco told Connor.

"Lakeview?" Connor repeated, "The deli, Roc?"

"Looks like we got us a new fuckin' recruit!" Murphy said ignoring the trouble they might be in.

"Rocco!" both Donna and her friend, Rayvie, called him this time finally getting his attention.

Rocco spun around and took large steps toward them, "What!?"

"Where's my cat?" Donna asked looking up at him with wide eyes.

Rocco grinned his Cheshire cat grin and dropped the bag he was packing, "I killed your cat, you druggie bitch!"

"God. Why?" Donna asked.

"I felt it would bring closure to our relationship!" Rocco said sarcastically.

"You killed my... " Donna said trailing off.

"Your what!?" Rocco asked.

"My..."

"Your fuckin' what!? Your what, bitch!?" Rocco yelled then pulled his gun out of the waistband of his pants and put it to his head, "I'll shoot myself in the head if you can tell me that cat's name! Go ahead! Your what? Your precious little..."

"S-Skippy. Skippy." Donna suggested unconvincingly.

Rocco pulled the gun away and flailed his arms, "Oh, Jesus. What color was it, bitch?"

Rayvie decided to interrupt, "Don't you fuckin' yell at her like that, you prick!"

Rocco pointed the gun at her, "Shut your fat ass, Rayvie! I can't buy a pack of smokes without runnin' into nine guys you fucked!"

"Damn! Son of a bitch." the two girls yelled as Rayvie started to cry.

"Let's go!" Connor said holding the stuff he and Murphy had been gathering while Rocco was yelling at Donna.

"Let's get the fuck outta here!" Rocco yelled.

They were getting in the car and Rocco was still thinking about the scene at the deli, "Those rat fucks! All of them were all laughin' at me, man."

"Are you sure you killed them, Roc?" Connor asked.

"Fuckin'-A right I did." Rocco said enthusiastically, "I had a goddamn turkey shooter over there."

"Listen, Roc, did anybody see ya?" Connor asked still trying to get the whole story.

Rocco hit the top of the car, "Fuck, man, I might as well have gone around postin' flyers. Right out in public, man."

Murphy clapped him on the shoulder, "Liberatin', isn't it?"

"Let's fucking go!" Connor called from the driver's seat.

"You know, it is a bit." Rocco admitted then climbed in the back seat.

After they drove by the Sin Bin and Rocco explained that he should be how Connor and Murphy choose who to kill, Connor drove them to Kalina's apartment and they let themselves in.

When they got inside Rocco was panicking about what he did at the deli earlier again, "Man! I really fucked up, didn't I?"

"It mighta worked better if ya had a mask." Murphy agreed. Connor who was pacing and thinking shot him a look. "What?" he asked.

Connor got an idea and pointed at Murphy who raided Kalina's fridge and was now eating some left over chinese food she had, "Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

Murphy looked up from the food confused at first then realized Connor's idea, "That's a great idea!"

"What?" Rocco asked from where he was sulking on the couch.

Murphy laughed to himself, "How pissed do ya think she'll be?"

"Who? About what?" Rocco asked.

Connor laughed too, "My guess is: very."

"What?" Rocco asked again getting frustrated with being ignored, "God! I hate it when you two do this kinda shit."

They looked at him and Connor explained, "Kalina investigated that Checkov thing when it happened and she hid evidence so we got her to agree to keep doin' that if she could and we were thinking she could do that for you and get ya off the hook."

Rocco's eyes went wide at the possibility, "You think she'll do that?"

"It's Kalina. She'll do it." Murphy said his mouthful of chinese food.

Connor smirked, "She'll be pissed, but she'll do it."

Kalina was going over a crime scene at the Lakeview deli. She was the only one in there other than Duffy who was the first cop on the scene, the other cops were outside taking witness statements and standing around bored. No other CSIs were called because Kalina said she could handle it herself. She and Duffy made chitchat with the implied friendship all cops had, even though she wasn't a cop, she worked with them enough to have the implied friendships.

"Are you the only one that works around here?" Duffy asked her almost quoting what Smecker said to her.

Kalina snapped a picture of the two bodies and glanced at him smirking, "No. How about you?"

Duffy smiled and looked outside at the other cops, "It feels like it sometimes."

Kalina snapped another picture of the food on the table this time then looked at the cops too, "I bet." she said, then after a beat of silence she added, "You know you don't have to babysit me, if you'd rather go out there."

Duffy stuck his thumbs through the belt loops on his pants, "No, that's okay. One person can only handle so much Greenly." he shot a look outside to where Greenly was talking to other cops.

Kalina laughed, "I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to spend extended periods of time with him either. Him and his 'serial crusher theories'." she quoted Smecker.

Duffy chuckled, "Oh yeah." he remembered, "Well he likes you so that makes it worse for you." he said and Kalina shuddered at the thought, "So how're your friends?" he changed the subject.

"Connor and Murphy?" Kalina asked looking over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah." Duffy confirmed with a nod.

Kalina turned back around, "They're good. They're tough." she answered.

"So, uh, you're dating Murphy right?" Duffy asked awkwardly.

Kalina spun around quickly, "What?"

"You...and Murphy...?" Duffy responded his face turning a little red.

"Uh, no." Kalina said.

"Oh," Duffy replied, "So, Connor then." he half asked, half stated.

Kalina smiled, "Neither." she turned back around to continue taking pictures.

"Really?" Duffy asked surprised.

"Really. I don't know why everyone always assumes that." Kalina replied shaking her head.

Duffy shrugged even though she couldn't see him, "I don't know. It just seems like you would be."

Kalina cocked her head to the side,"Would be what? With Murph?"

"Yeah."

"And why's that?" Kalina asked.

Duffy shrugged again only this time she was looking at him when he did, "Girls like you usually seem to go for guys like that."

"Girls like me huh?" Kalina repeated smiling, "Well I don't know what that means, but no, I haven't."

"If you're not dating one of them then, uh, who are you dating?" Duffy asked looking around the deli.

"No one. I'm single." Kalina said simply taking more pictures.

"Really?" Duffy said and Kalina nodded. Duffy rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, uh, maybe we-" he started then Kalina's pager went off. She smiled at him then checked it, furrowing her brow when she saw the number. Duffy sighed, "Is it your boss?"

"No." Kalina said still staring at it strangely, "I'll be right back." she said then pulled her gloves off and went outside to the payphone on the corner and dialed her home phone number.

Connor answered, "Hello."

"Yes?" Kalina asked.

"Hey. Where are ya right now?" Connor asked sitting at Kalina's table.

Kalina looked around, "I'm working. Why?"

"I figured ya were workin', but _where_?" Connor asked.

"At the Lakeview deli. _Why?_" Kalina answered confused.

Connor broke out in laughter, "Hey guys! Guess where Kalina is right now!" he called getting the other two guys' attention.

"Where?" Kalina heard Rocco ask faintly in the background.

"Lakeview deli!" Connor said and then laughed again.

Kalina heard Murphy reply this time, "Are ya serious!?" there was a beat of silence where Connor nodded and Murphy too broke out laughing.

Kalina frowned, "Why's everyone laughing? What's goin' on?"

Connor regained his composure, "Let's just say ya have impeccable timing lass."

"What..." Kalina trailed off when she looked at the deli and realized what was so funny, "Oh! You didn't!" she told the phone her voice low.

"Well-" Connor started, but she cut him off.

"You guys are supposed to tell me before you do this! Are you serious!? In broad daylight!? Come on-" Kalina said trying not to yell.

Connor interrupted her, "It wasn't us!" he paused to she if she was listening.

Kalina took a breath in to calm herself, "Who was it then?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Did ya ask her?" Kalina heard Rocco ask in the background.

"No way." Kalina said, "Tell Roc I'm gonna kill him!"

Connor thought about it, "I'd rather not. I'd kinda like ta see that."

Kalina sighed deeply trying to keep her temper under control, "And the reason you're calling is?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"We were wonderin' if maybe ya could get him off the hook with this one." Connor told her. Kalina pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, remaining silent. Both Rocco and Murphy were staring at Connor, waiting for the answer. "Well?" Connor finally asked.

Kalina shook her head, "Alright I'll fucking do it, but if any witnesses come forward Roc's fucked because I can't do anything about that."

Connor smiled, "Thanks Kalina. Yer the best, ya know that?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Kalina replied her anger slowly subsiding, "I'm still gonna kill him though. And tell Murph to stay outta my chinese food." she said then hung up. As Kalina was heading back inside there was now a group of cops standing and talking to Duffy who gave her an apologetic look as she walked by. She simply smiled in response thankful that now he wasn't there just watching her and she could do whatever she needed to do to help out Rocco.

After hours of working Kalina finally got to go home where the guys were all sitting in her apartment watching tv and smoking. Walking in the door, she smelled the smoke and made a face.

"Aww! Come on guys!" Kalina said waving one hand in front of her making it look like she was trying to hit someone, while she pet an excited Walker with the other hand, "Couldn't you at least open a window?"

Murphy jumped up from the couch and threw an arm around her shoulders, "O'course not! It's our job ta make ya as miserable as possible."

Kalina shoved him off trying to be mad, but smiling, "Oh, go jump off a bridge."

Murphy's arms fell to his sides in fake shock and hurt at what Kalina said, "Well someone's got her panties in a bunch."

Kalina stopped in her tracks where she was walking away and turned around, frowning, "I swear to God I'll hurt you." Murphy put his hands up in surrender and made a face at Connor who was watching them with amusement. Kalina looked at Connor too, when she noticed Rocco who was slouching on her couch pretending to watch tv and trying not to be noticed. She pointed at him, "And you too, you bastard!" Rocco raised his eyebrows and looked at Kalina out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah you Roc."

"Aww. Kalina I'm sorry. I just kinda lost it..." Rocco trailed off standing up and taking long strides toward her.

Kalina sighed, "Oh, don't worry about it. Just forget it." she flopped down in the spot on the couch Murphy was occupying before.

Connor was sitting on her left with his arms crossed watching tv again since she was done yelling at people, "Tough day?"

Kalina leaned her head back on the back of the couch then looked at him smirking, "I don't suppose I should be bitching so much, I got myself into this mess."

"Ya did at that." Connor agreed.

Kalina laughed, "You know, you could take a little more credit." Connor simply shook his head in response, focusing on the tv once again.

"Hey! You guys want food?" Rocco called from the kitchen where he was holding her phone preparing to dial a number.

Kalina looked at Connor, "Tell me something." she picked her head up and waited for him to look at her, "Is my chinese food still in there?" she asked. Connor smiled, holding back a laugh and shook his head again. "Yeah order food!" she called to Rocco then added on, "Dammit, Murph!"

"What?" Murphy said sitting down on Kalina's right after opening the window to the fire escape and finishing his cigarette over there.

"You ate my food!" Kalina told him.

Murphy turned toward her putting an arm on the back of the couch behind her head, "I did ya a favor that was about to go rotten."

Kalina rolled her eyes, "Oh really? You're a food expert now?"

"Yeah. " Murphy nodded.

"Well what would you say if I told you that food was from last night?" Kalina challenged, raising her eyebrows.

Murphy scoffed, "I would say yer a fuckin' liar."

"How would you know?" Kalina asked still using a poker face to try to get him to believe her.

"Because ya were at the hotel workin' last night." Murphy stated, silently daring her to beat that.

Kalina opened her mouth to argue then closed it again, "All right fine. You win." she said and Murphy smiled triumphantly as he turned back toward the tv. "But, " she continued, "this isn't over. You may have won the battle, but you have not won the war." Murphy shushed her then she elbowed him in the ribs which made Connor chuckle. After that Rocco came over and they all watched tv until the food arrived.

"What kinds did you get, Roc?" Kalina asked referring to the pizza that was now taking up a large portion of Kalina's small table.

"Pepperoni." Rocco answered like that was the only kind of pizza left on the planet and she was insane for asking.

Kalina nodded, "Of course."

"So. What'd you have to do to get me off the hook?" Rocco asked popping the tab on a beer.

Kalina pulled a piece of pizza out of the box, "First you have to tell me what the hell went on over there." she took a bite.

"Okay." Rocco reluctantly agreed and then the three of guys told her the story of what happened.

By the time they were done Kalina had finished her pizza and she threw the crust to Walker, "Ohhhhhhh. I get it now."

"Yeah. So what's the deal?" Rocco asked a little impatiently.

"Um, nothing big. Cops just tried to take some witness statements, but no one came forward as a witness and I cleared all the evidence I found you left behind so it looks like you're good to go." Kalina took a sip of the soda she had and remembered something, "And your fanclub was there." she told Connor and Murphy.

They both looked at Kalina confused, "Fanclub?" Connor asked.

Kalina nodded, "Yeah the cops from the station."

"Ohhh!" Murphy said, "How are the boys anyway?"

Kalina grabbed another piece of pizza, "Pretty good."

"Ya talk to 'em much?" Connor asked.

"Mm, not really. Just Duffy mostly. He almost asked me on a date." Kalina included.

Murphy furrowed his brow, "What? Are ya sure?"

Kalina had her soda just in front of her mouth, "Pretty sure." she answered sarcastically, then took a drink.

"Yer not completely sure?" Murphy asked refusing to drop the subject.

"No. I am." Kalina shot him a strange look.

Connor decided to interject, "Well are ya goin'?"

Kalina thought about it, "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Connor asked.

"Leave her alone Connor. If she doesn't want ta go she doesn't have ta go." Murphy answered for her.

"I know that." Connor said pointedly, "I'm just wonderin' why." he defended himself.

They both directed their attention to Kalina again, she looked up from where she was folding her napkin into small squares, "I don't know." she shrugged, "I mean he's attractive enough I think it might just be a little odd. Ya know, knowing what I know about you three, dating a cop who's working the case might not be the brightest idea at the moment."

"Plus you don't like having boyfriends anyway, right?" Rocco asked mocking her previous lack of boyfriends and plethora of one-night-stands. In the time that Rocco had known Kalina she had very few actual boyfriends, but every few months (if she didn't have a boyfriend) she would have a one-night-stand. Rocco, Connor and Murphy didn't usually know when she had one-night-stands as she worked very hard to keep them from knowing (although sometimes they did happen to run into the latest one on their way out of the building) and she didn't ever talk about it. She wasn't exactly embarrassed by her one-night-stands, but they were far from something to brag about. So she just kept them to herself and occasionally Sam who was there sometimes when she met the guy of the night and Sam understood the most, having the same sporadic work hours as Kalina. However, Sam somehow managed to make it work when Kalina couldn't and Kalina was jealous of her for that.

Kalina started ripping up the napkin, "No." she drew out the word, "It's not that I don't _like_ having boyfriends, it's that it's just easier not to." she explained and saw the gears in the guys' heads turning, "And! I swear to God if any of you say 'That's not the only thing that's easy.' I will break your nose."

Murphy tried to hide his smile and act appalled at the notion, "We would never say anythin' like that!"

Kalina placed her ripped up napkin pieces on the table, "Uh-huh. So, any plans for tonight?"

Connor rubbed the back of his neck, "Well it looks like ya might be workin' tonight." Kalina simply looked at him, a small smile playing on her lips. "There's this guy we're goin' ta get tonight."

Kalina sighed, "I figured that part out. _Where?_ Is what I'm interested in."

"The Sin Bin." Rocco answered throwing his empty beer can at the trash can and missing.

Kalina burst into laughter, "You guys are going to a strip club?"

"It's not like that." Murphy had to yell slightly to be heard over her laughter.

"Sure...it's not..." Kalina said sarcastically between laughs.

Connor shoved her shoulder to get her to stop laughing, "It's not!"

Kalina regained her composure, "Do you guys even have a reason to go there or are you just gonna go hang out there?"

"Shut up." Connor said.

"We're going to get this guy who went around shootin' his mouth off telling everyone I was as good as dead during that hotel thing. He goes there every Wednesday and jerks off to the same titty dancer, never misses." Rocco explained.

"Hmm." Kalina hummed in an understanding tone.

Later Kalina was reading a book while Connor and Murphy were wandering around the apartment gathering things for their mission later that evening and Rocco was out on the fire escape smoking a cigarette, when the phone rang.

Murphy picked it up, "Hello?"

It was Sam on the other end, "Oh, hey Murphy. What are you doing at Kalina's?" Sam asked suggestively, "You're naked I hope."

"Yeah." Murphy told her, "I haven't had any clothes on all day..."

At that moment Kalina's head shot up from her book and she ran over to him, "Gimme the phone!"

"Good!" Sam responded, "It's about time she got a boyfriend."

Murphy looked at Kalina and turned away from her to keep the phone out of her reach, "Right! It's been long enough."

"Gimme the fucking phone." Kalina commanded and he walked away from her as she tried to take the phone, "Dammit Murph!"

"That's what I keep telling her!" Sam agreed, "Speaking of her, is she there?"

Murphy looked at Kalina like she hadn't been trying to get take the phone from him the whole time and held the phone out to her, "It's fer you."

Kalina snatched it from his hand, "No! It's only my fucking apartment! You ass!" she told him her temper getting the best of her. Murphy chuckled happy with the fact that he had annoyed her. She glared at him as she said, "Hello?"

"Well I heard you had a nice day." Sam's chipper voice greeted her.

Kalina furrowed her brow, "What do you mean?"

"Apparently there was a naked Irishman in your apartment all day. "Sam explained, "I think there was one anyway. There might've been more."

Kalina glared at Murphy again her face turning red, "There wasn't _any_. Anyway, what's the reason you called other than to make dirty jokes with Murphy?"

"Oooooh. 'Murphy.'" Connor said lowly to Murphy pointing out the fact that Kalina never used his full name, "Looks like yer in trouble." he smirked. Murphy laughed in response and Kalina flipped them both off causing them to laugh harder.

"People from the lab are getting together for a cup of coffee before the night shift starts to celebrate James' retirement and he really wants you there. Plus everyone knows it just wouldn't be a party without you there. Wanna go?" Sam asked.

Kalina laughed, she loved it when the people from the lab got together, it made her feel like part of a family again, especially since James was the one who mentored her when she was starting out, "Sure! Of course I do! I love James! I have to be there! Where's it at?"

Sam laughed at Kalina's excitement, "It's at our normal cafe."

"Okay. I'll see you there." Kalina said.

"Alright. Bye." Sam said.

"Bye." Kalina said then they both hung up and she looked at Connor and Murphy who tried not to smile. "You know I would throw this at you, but I only have one phone."

They rolled their eyes and Connor asked, "Who's James?"

"He's a guy I work with. He's retiring and we're all going out for coffee to celebrate. I'm really gonna miss him too. He's the one who taught me all the tricks of the trade when I first moved to Boston." Kalina answered putting on her jacket and grabbing the keys to her motorcycle. "I'll see you guys later. Have fun." she smirked heading toward the door.

"Yeah, yeah." Connor said, "Bye."

Kalina opened the door, but paused and stared out into the hallway, "Be careful, okay?" her tone suddenly earnest and worried. Then suddenly she pushed herself through the doorway and closed it behind her before they had a chance to respond.

Connor and Murphy looked at each other and Connor smiled, "She really loves us huh?" Murphy shrugged in response.


End file.
